


Fría venganza

by bea3005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry is a Lord Many Times Over, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Severus Snape is Lord Prince
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea3005/pseuds/bea3005
Summary: Harry descubre grandes secretos cuando va a Gringotts en el verano antes de su sexto año. Su vida dara un gran giro. Amigos se convertiran en enemigos y enemigos en amigos. Algunas verdades un tanto desagradables también saldrán a la luz. Es la hora de descubrir lo que es verdad y lo que es mentira.





	1. El comienzo

Era el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Harry Potter. Este se encuentra en su pequeño cuarto esperando la llegada habitual de búhos. Estaba deseando ver quien le escribía, hacía tiempo que no recibía cartas de Ron, Hermione o Ginny. Neville y Luna ya le avisaran que no iban a poder escribirle. Neville y su abuela iban un viaje alrededor del mundo en busca de plantas nuevas para su invernadero. Luna y su padre iban en busca de animales aún no descubiertos, como se movían mucho no iban a tener tiempo.Vio la llegada de dos búhos y Hedwig y les abrio la ventana. Hedwig traía una carta de los gemelos en la que lo deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y le explicaba como iba su tienda. También traía un paquete con los nuevos inventos que hicieron, tenía ganas de probarlos. El otro búho tenia la carta de Remus, felicitándolo y preguntando por su pequeño cachorro y si estaba bien. Remus siempre se preocupaba por el, los únicos que se preocupaban de los adultos eran el y Sirius pero ahora Sirius ya no estaba. La última carta era de Dumbeldore y le explicaba varias cosas.

 

> _Harry querido quiero advertirte que he retirado la vigilancia_ _en su casa pero tienes que recordar que no puedes salir de tu casa. Recuerda que no puedes usar magia bajo ningún concepto._ _Recuerda que no puedes hablar con tus amigos ni escribirles. Lamentablemente no es seguro para ti que recojamos antes por lo que tienes que quedarte hasta el fina del verano. Te quedara en Privet Drive hasta un día antes de la salida del tren. Ya le di el dinero a la señora Weasley para que te compre tus útiles escolares así no tienes que preocuparte._

Como podía Dumbeldore pedirle eso, quien era el para prohibirle ir a donde el quisiera. Harry decidió que ya no tenía a nadie vigilando lo podía aprovechar para ir a Diagon Alley pero antes tenia que hacer una visita a Gringotts ya que no le quedaba mucho dinero. Sólo tenía tres galeones que era lo que costaba un viaje el autobús Noctambulo. Procedió a cambiarse de ropa,  se puso los tenis que se había comprado a principios de mes y salio. Decidió ir unas calles mas lejos para asegurarte de que nadie lo veia y llamo al autobús. De hay a un segundo apareció el autobús. Se abrieron las puertas y Stan comenzó a hablar:  
\- Bienvenidos al autobús Noctámbulo el transporte que lleva a toda la bruja y mago a donde desea. ¿Puede decirme dónde quiere que le dejemos?  
\- En el Caldero Chorreante por favor.  
\- Enseguida señor son dos galeones y en galeón mas y tiene una taza de chocolate.  
\- Aquí tiene tres galeones.  
\- Muchas gracias y disfrute de su viaje.  
No tardó mucho en anunciarse su parada por lo que enseguida se dirigió a la puerta y entró en el Caldero Chorreante. Como siempre estaba lleno pero eso no le interesaba. Se aplano el flequillo para tapar su cicatriz y fue al muro para ir al callejón. De ahí rápidamente se dirigió a Gringotts para sacar algo de dinero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo muy corto pero espero que sean mas largos conforme se va desarrollando la trama. Cualquier correción de errire o sugerenciasel es bienbenida.


	2. Llegada a Gringotts

Gringotts aparecia majestuoso al final de la calle. A la puerta se encontraban dos guardias. Al entrar se dirigió a una cabina vacia.

\- Hola, quería sacar algo de dinero de mi bóveda.

\- Nombre.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Espere un momento señor.

El duende salio y fue a hablar con una guardia que se fue por una puerta. De ahi a unos minutos volvio y le dijo algo al goblin. Este se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

\- Señor, podría hacer el favor de seguirme.

Harry siguió al goblin muy extrañado. No entendía que pasaba solo había venido a sacar algo de dinero. Mientras el pelinegro pensó en lo que podria estar a pasar. Llegaron a una puerta detras de ella se encuentra un duende, el cual reconoció como el que lo había llevado a su bóveda en el primer año.

\- Señor Potter, llevamos un tiempo intentando ponernos en contacto contigo. No nos respondiste a ninguna de las cartas que le enviamos. Ni siquiera cuando los escribimos sobre la lectura del testamento de su padrino nos respondio por si iba a venir o no.

\- No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna carta de Gringotts señor Griphook.

El duende se sorprendió de que el joven mago le hablara con respeto e incluso de señor. Hoy en día los magos los trataban como si fueran alimañas y no mostraban respeto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que no recibiera ninguna carta de Gringotts. Alguien estaba cometiendo una ilegalidad. Tendría que avisar al jefe del banco y hablar con el mago que tenía delante. 

\- Señor Potter por favor sigame vamos a hablar con el jefe Gringotts. Se haran averiguaciones sobre las ilegalidades que se han llevado a cabo en contra de usted y la retención de cartas de Gringotts.  
En este momento Harry solo podía pensar en como se habían complicado las cosas. El solo habia venido a coger algo de dinero.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo corto pero espero que os guste lo que esta ocurriendo. No olviden dejar algun mensaje o consejo. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Hablando con el jefe Gringotts

Griphook y Harry se dirigieron a una puerta con grandes letras que decia « Oficina de Gringotts». El goblin peto suavemente en la puerta u espero.  
\- Adelante pasen. Griphook que te trae por aqui? Y con este joven mago hay que añadir.  
Dijo el goblin que estaba sentado detras de un escritorio lleno de papeles. Harry supo que era el jefe Gringotts. Aunque también se pregunto como todas esas pilas de papeles que parecia que llegaban al techo no caian.  
\- Jefe Gringotts a habido un problema con el correo que tendría que haberle llegado al Señor Potter.  
\- Supongo que por lo que dices no le llego.  
\- Asi es señor.  
\- Sientese Señor Potter vamos a tener una charla muy larga. Pero antes, Griphook avise a alguien o para recoger todo este papel ya lo revise.  
\- Enseguida.  
De ahi a unos segundos aparecio un goblin que no tardo ni un minuto en llevar todos los papeles.  
\- Señor Potter le voy a hacer unas preguntas y necesito que me responda con la mayor sinceridad posible. Me a entendido.  
\- Si, Señor Gringotts.  
\- Bien, primera pregunta antes de cumplir once años sabia que la magia existía?  
\- No, Señor.  
\- Fue un profesor a explicarle todo sobre la magia.  
\- No exactamente, ahora es un profesor pero antes solo era el guardian de las llaves de Hodwarts.  
\- Asi que quien le informó de la magia y lo trajo a Diagon Alley fue Hagrid.  
\- Asi es señor.  
\- Tiene usted la llave de su bóveda de confianza?  
\- No, señor.  
\- Cuando llego aqui por primera vez se le hizo un examen de herencia?  
\- No, señor.  
Esto iba a ser mas complicado de lo que parecía, penso Gringotts. Aún faltaban mas preguntas pero antes queria hacerle el examen de herencia. Abrió uno de los cajones y saco un pergamino en blanco y despues otro que ponia examen medico.  
\- Señor Potter siga mis indicaciones por favor.  
\- Si, señor que debo hacer?  
\- En este pergamino en blanco deje caer tres gotas de sangre y en este otro deje caer siete gotas y un cabello suyo.  
Harry hizo como el señor Gringotts le dijo y espero.  
\- En unos momentos aparecera informacion relevante para su caso. Mientras esperamos vamos a seguir con las preguntas le parece.  
\- Si, señor como usted vea.  
\- Continuemos, alguna vez recibió cartas de Gringotts?  
\- No, señor.  
\- Sabe quién es su guardian o tutor?  
\- Mis tíos señor.  
\- Me refiero a su guardian mágico?  
\- No se, creo que Dumbeldore pero no estoy seguro.  
\- Si asi es. Sabe cuantas bóvedas tiene?  
\- La bóveda que me dejaron mis padres.  
\- No señor Potter tiene mas que esa boveda. Sabía que usted es el futuro Lord Potter y Black y cualquier otro que indique el papel en blanco aqui presente?  
\- No, señor.  
Harry se iba desanimando mas con cada pregunta. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero fuera lo que fuese era grave.  
\- Voy a pedir que traigan los testamentos de sus padres así como el de su padrino para aclarar las cosas. Los papeles ya entan listos vamos a ver que dicen.  
El pelinegro estaba muy nervioso por saber lo que decia el papel de herencia, el medico se hacia una idea de lo que podía decir.


	4. El papel de herencia habla

Gringotts cogio el papel de herencia primero y se quedo en shock al verlo. Habia mas de diez familias que el señor Potter era heredero.

  
\- Bueno señor Potter usted es herederero de muchas líneas familiares. Voy a decirle el como y porque llego a ser heredero de cada linea. Otra cosa que tiene que tener en cuenta es que al no saber nada de como llevar una casa tendra un tutor hasta los 21.

  
\- Pero uno no es mayor de edad a los diecisiete en el mundo mágico?

  
\- Normalmente si pero en su caso se cometió una negligencia por lo que no esta preparado para llevar a cabo sus deberes como jefe de casa. Por ese motivo pedi los papeles de testamento de sus padres. En ellos veremos quien podría ser su tutor hasta que se case o cumpla veintiún años.

  
\- Casarme?

  
\- Si, si lo hace antes de cumplir veintiuno sera su marido que lo ayude con sus deberes.

  
\- Comprendo.

  
\- Bueno comencemos con las casas que es heredero:  
«Herencias:

* Casa antigua y noble Potter~ Por sangre directa del padre.  
* Casa antigua y noble Black~ Por sangre adopción del padrino  
* Casa muy antigua y noble Peverell~ Por sangre del padre  
* Casa muy antigua y noble fundadora Griffindor~ Por sangre del padre  
* Casa antigua y noble fundadora Ravenclaw~ Por sangre de la madre  
* Casa antigua y noble fundadora Hupelpuff~ Por decisión de la señora magia  
* Casa antigua Shafiq~ Por sangre de la madre (no hay herederedos directos)  
* Casa antigua Selwyn~Por sangre de la madre (no hay herederedos directos)  
* Casa antigua Gamp~ Por sangre del padre (no hay herederedos directos)  
* Casa noble Sayre~ Por sangre de la madre (no hay herederedos directos)  
*Casa Steward~Por sangre del padre (no hay herederedos directos)  
* Casa Twelvetrees~Por sangre de la madre (no hay herederedos directos)  
* Casa Rabnott~ Por sangre del padrino (no hay herederedos directos)  
* Casa Wright~ Por sangre del padrino (no hay herederedos directos)»

  
\- Señor Potter es usted un hombre rico. Al ser heredero de 14 casas de distinto grado de importancia y riqueza va a tener mucho trabajo.

  
\- Que es eso de sangre adotada?

  
\- Su padrino lo adopto con su sangre para que así pudiese heredar el señorio Black.

  
\- Y por magia?

  
\- La señora magia decidió que usted era el heredero idóneo para el linaje Hupelpuff al no haber ningún heredero disponible.

  
\- Y las otras Casas que herede a que se debe?

  
\- Al no haber herederos en la linea principal las casa van por todas las lineas disponibles con su sangre hasta encontrar a quien pueda heredar.

  
\- No son muchas casas para una sola persona.

  
\- Si lo son pero pueden no aceptarlo.

  
\- Que quiere decir con eso?

  
\- Tiene que probarse los anillos de cada casa para ver si la magia los acepta.

  
\- Entiendo, cuando se hará eso?

  
\- Después de ver lo que dice su papel medico y los testamentos. Tenemos que llamar a su tutor para que puedas probarlos.

  
\- Vale.


	5. El papel medico y los testamentos

Después de aclarar cualquier cuestión sobre las herencias de Harry, Gringotts cogio el papel medico. Al verlo empezo a preguntarse como es que el señor Potter seguía en pié. Casi todos los juesos de su cuerpo habian sufrido alguna rotura o fisura aló largo de su vida. Lo más grave es que estaban mal curados y no mostraba signos de haber ido a un sanador para que los cure. Mostraba signos de malnutrición muy severos, como si hubiera vivido en algún lugar muy pobre o con gran escasez de comida. Su cabeza había sufrido varios golpes lo que agravó y daño aun más su vista.

  
\- Señor Potter, todos estos daños son indicativos de abuso. Como llego a ellos?

  
\- No es nada señor Gringotts mis familiares y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

  
\- Con sus familiares se refiere a la familia con la que esta viviendo?

  
\- Si mi tia Petunia y mi tío Vernon Dursley junto con mi primo Dudley.

  
\- Comprendo señor Potter. En este papel también aparecieron mas cosas que supongo no tienes idea.

  
\- Que cosas señor?

  
\- A sido administrado con varias pociones y parte de su poder a sido sellado.

  
\- Quien y porque hizo eso? Se puede arreglar no?

  
\- Si se puede. Vamos a hablar con quien sera tu tutor y lo arreglaremos.

  
\- Que pociones y que fue sellado?

  
\- Las pocione fueron de lealtad y confianza a Albus Dumbeldore, poción de amistad para Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley, pocion de amor para Ginevra Weasley, poción de confianza a Molly y Arthur Weasley, pocion de odio hacia Casa Slytherin, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Voldemort y Mortifagos. Tambien hay varios hechizos de compulsión a lo largo de sus años en Hodwarts. Después tiene varios seños en su magia a manos de Albus Dumbeldore:

  
100% Runas antiguas  
95% Aritmatica  
80% Pociones  
50% Encantos, Transfiguración y Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas  
30% Defenda de artes oscuras  
90% Habla de la bestia (solo parsel desbloqueado)  
95% Metamorfogo  
90% Habilidad animago

  
\- Todo eso sera revertido antes de que coloque sus anillos ya que puede afectar asi los a anillos lo aceptan o no.

  
\- Vale.

  
\- Le e echado un vistazo a los testamentos de sus padres y padrino básicamente los dos testamentos dicen lo mismo usted es el beneficiario de todo. Su madre le dejo una serie de libros con pociones, hechizos y encantamientos inventados o modificados por ella. En el testamento pide que los lea cuando cumpla dieciséis.

  
\- Me los puedes dar?

  
\- Le voy a pedir a Griphook que los recoja. En referencia a sus tutores sus padres dejaron una lista. Primero seria su padrino pero por las circunstancias ya conocidas no pudo ser. La segunda opción fue su madrina Alice Longbotton que tampoco puede ejercer como su tutor. El tercero es Severus Snape el cual ya ha sido avisado y se dirige hasta aqui. El también es Lord Prince por lo que es el mejor para ayudarlo.

  
\- Pero el me odia

  
\- Lo vamos a analizar por si tiene alguna pocion como usted.

  
Harry estaba demasiado nervioso. No sabia lo que iba a pasar pero decidio que lo mejor era darle una opurtunidad a Severus. Por lo que pudo observar todas sus interacciones fueron planeadas por Dumbeldore. Tenia que ser mas abierto con lo que podía suceder en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias pir leer mi historia. Cualquier consejo es bienvenido.


	6. Reunión con Severus Snape

Mientras esperaba la llegada de Snape, Harry se dio cuenta que el señor Gringotts no le había hablado del testamento de Sirius.

  
\- Porque no mencionó el testamento de Sirius?

  
\- Muy simple señor el testamento de Sirius Black se hará esta tarde a las 5. Ahora son las 11 cuando llegue su tutor le contaremos todo y después se hara una pausa para comer. A las 3 proseguiremos con la reunión.

  
\- Muy bien, señor Gringotts. Dara tiempo a hacerlo todo antes del testamento?

  
\- La parte de limpieza si. Los anillos los probará cuando se acabe la lectura del testamento.

  
Cuando Gringotts acabo de dar la información a Harry, pentaron en la puerta:

  
\- Soy Griphook, vengo con el señor Snape-Prince.

  
\- Hazlo pasar-la puerta se abrió y un señor Snape muu serio entro- Señor Snape tenemos que hablar de una serie de cosas.

  
\- Me mencionaron que un joven que debería estar a mi cargo segun el testamento de sus padres. Viendo al señor Potter supongo que es el y la serieadad de todo es muy grave.

  
\- Así es señor, estos son los analises médicos del señor Potter.

  
Severus comenzó a leer todo lo que ponía en el papel medico. Conforme iba avanzando mas enfadado estaba. Al acabar de leer suspiro y se dirigió lo mas calmado que podia al señor Potter. No quería que el chico pensará que era culpa suya.

  
\- Señor Potter me disculpo por lo que le dije durante este tiempo.Obviamente sus acciones y notas fueron manipuladas por pociones y hechizos. De ahora adelante vivira conmigo.

\- Puede llamarme Harry señor si vamos a vivir juntos.

  
\- Entonces llamame Severus, cualquier forma acortada de mi nombre y le haré escribir lineas.

  
\- Si señor, digo Severus. Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

  
\- Puede preguntarme todo lo que quieta otra cosa es si puedo responderle.

  
\- Veras Severus si parte de mis habilidades estaban sellados en mis exámenes no pude hacerlo al 100% me preguntaba su podria repetirlos.

  
\- En realidad si puede. Le pediremos a Gringotts una copia de sus habilidades selladas y se la mandaremos a el jefe de examinadores. El problema es que tiene que hacet los 12 examenes obligatoriamente  de las asignaturas impartidas en Hodwarts y puedes hacer cualquier extra que no se den alli.

  
\- No hay problema Severus estoy deseoso de hacerlo.

  
En ese momento Gringotts llamó la atencion de los dos magos.

  
\- Señores va siendo hora de comer nos reuniremos dentro de dos horas de nuevo. Aquí tiene la copia de los poderes sellados le recomiendo que la envia cuanto antes.

  
\- Asi se hará señor Gringotts.

  
Los dos magos salieron por la puerta y se dirijeron a la salida.

  
\- Vamos a pedir una habitación privada para comer en el Caldero Chorreante. Así podremos hablar tranquilamente sin que oídos curiosos nos oigan.

  
\- Si señor.

  
Harry y Severus caminaron tranquilamente por Diagon Alley hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por darle a me gusta. Lo siento si hay algun error en la historia. Cualquier error me lo podeis decir y uo tratare de arreglarlo cuanto. Gracias nuevamente por leer esta historia.


	7. Comiendo en el Caldero Chorreante

Nada mas entrar Severus se acercó al barman y le pidio una habitación privada y que les llevará allí la comida. Cogió la llave y se dirigió con Harry hacia las escaleras. Cuando entraron en la habitación echo una serie de hechizos para asegurarse de que no había nadie y que nadie escuchara nada.

  
\- Lo que vamos a hablar aquí es mejor que no sea escuchado por nadie.

  
\- Si Severus.

  
\- Veras la primera cosa que debés saber es que vivo en Malfoy Manor con los Malfoys y Tom Riddle.

  
\- Pero no puedo ir a vivir ahí!!

  
\- En realidad si puedes a Tom le paso algo parecido a ti el fue manipulado por Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore le destrozó su vida y lo manipuló para que realizara una magia que lo volvería loco. A principios de verano logre estabilizarlo y se pudo a recuperar. Ahora es la persona que solía ser.

  
\- Así que Dumbeldore destrozó la vida de mucha gente básicamente.

  
\- Correcto Harry. Lo primero que haremos cuando acabemos todos los trámites es ir de compras y después te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber como jefe de la casa Potter.

  
\- En realidad señor soy elegible para ser jefe de 14 casas. El señor Gringotts dijo que después de la lectura vería si todos los anillos me aceptaban.

  
En ese momento la comida llegó y comenzaron a comer.

  
\- Eres elegible para catorce casas valla eso no me lo esperaba.

  
\- Si yo tampoco lo esperaba. Antes de la lectura del testamento dijo que me iba hacer un ritual para limpiar todas las pociones y quitar los sellos a mi poder.

  
\- Otra cosa que vamos a hacer es ir a un sanador para ver las pociones que necesitas. También haremos una lista para denunciar a tus familiares.

  
\- No quiero denunciarlos si lo hacemos todo el mundo se enterara. No quiero que piensen que soy debil.

  
Harry empezó a entrar en un ataque de pánico. No quería que nadie lo supiera, el sólo quería vivir una vida tranquila y olvidarse de todo.

  
Al ver el ataque de pánico Severus rápidamente se acerco a Harry. Lo abrazo y empezó a acariciarlo para tranquilizarlo.

  
\- Harry, tranquilo mirame. Estas denuncias son privadas nadie lo sabra. Tienen un juramento mágico que les impide hablar. No te preocupes. Y tu no tienes la culpa ellos debían cuidarte.

  
\- Pero yo soy un mago debería ser capaz de defenderme.

  
\- Eras un niño no podias hacer nada.

  
Ante los argumentos de Severus, Harry fue relajandose. En el momento en que se dio cuenta que Severus lo abrazaba se aparto enseguida y se sonrojo. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vergüenza dr Harry. Esto le hizo darse cuenta que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto. Iba a hacer lo posible para cambiar eso.

  
\- Severus hay otro cosa que quería preguntarte. Puedo pedir una reordenación? Es que con tantas pociones y hechizos sobre mi igual no estoy en mi casa adecuada.

  
\- Hablare con Lucius ya que es el jefe de la Junta de Gobernadores de la escuela. Aunque no miro ningún problema.

  
\- Gracias Severus.

  
Al mirar la hora se dieron cuenta que faltaba un cuarto de hora para seguir se reunión con el jefe Gringotts. Recogieron todo y se dirigieron hacia al banco.


	8. Limpieza a lo goblin y otros desdescubrimientos

Al llegar al banco un guardia los llevo enseguida al despacho del jefe del banco. Al entrar vieron otro goblin con el

  
\- Encantado de volver a verlos. El que está a mi lado es Sinclaw un goblin médico. El es el encargado de deshacer los sellos pero antes te daremos una poción de limpieza.

  
\- Puedo verla antes? No es por ofender pero soy un maestro de pociones y tengo curiosidad.

  
\- Pues claro aquí tienes. Señor Potter antes de darle la poción tengo que avisarme que se sentirá mal.

  
La advertencia de Sinclaw causo nervios a Harry. Al ver estos Severus se acercó con la posición y le apretó el hombro para reconfotarlo. Harry cogió la poción y se la bebió de golpe. Nada mas beber la empezo a sudar y se sento. Después de 10 minutos volvio en si y se siente un poco raro sus pensamientos se sentian como suyos.

  
\- Ya estoy mejor. Gracias Mis o pensamientos son como si fueran más rápidos y ligeroso son mas míos. No se como decirlo mejor lo siento.

  
\- Eso es normal señor Potter y cuando bastante los sellos se sentira mejor. Pero antes de eso dejame comprobar si todas las pociones se fueron.

  
Sinclaw realizó su diagnóstico. Todo estaba bien Harry no tenía ninguna poción mas en su sistema.

  
\- Para el ritual para quitar los sellos hay que ir a una habitación. Solo podemos pasar tu y yo

  
Sinclaw guió a Harry por un largo pasillo. Al final de este había una puerta pesada y en un lateral otra puerta más pequeña.

  
\- Lo primero que pedir es pedir que vallas a la puerta pequeña y te pongas las túnicas blancas. Tienes que quitarse toda la ropa que no sean las túnicas. Toda acuerdate.

Harry entro y vio una larga túnica blanca con capucha. Procedió a quitarse la ropa y se puso la tunica. Salio de la habitación y fue junto a Sinclaw. Se abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y entró a una habitación de piedra con un círculo de runas en el centro.

  
\- Jovencito ahora pongase en el centro, sientese con las piernas cruzadas y medite.

  
Harry hizo lo que el duende el ordeño. Nada más sentarse cómo y cuándo flotar y de fondo se escucha una voz que habla en otro idioma.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Mientras en la oficina de Gringotts, este explicaba a Severus todo lo que había sucedido con las bovedas de Harry y su dinero.

  
\- Veras señor Snape desde la muerte de los padres del joven Harry Potter nos hemos encargado de las inversiones. Cualquier compañía que no muestre beneficios vendimos las acciones y el dinero lo metimos en otras que mostraban un alto rendimiento.

  
\- Entonces por esa parte no hay problema.

  
\- Así es como el problema viene con la retirada de dinero y venta de algunas propiedades posteriores a la muerte de los Potter. Sabemos que el señor Potter no las pudo realizar.

  
\- Podría decirme cuales son y darme una lista?

  
\- Si eso esta echo. Anualmente desde la muerte de los Potter salieron 1000 galeones para los Dursley y 500 para Albus Dumbeldore, la cantidad para Dumbeldore aumento en 1500 al empezar en colegio señor potter.

  
\- El dinero de los Dursley seria para mantenerlo. Dumbeldore no se porque necesita el dinero pero también tiene que ser devuelto.

  
\- Así se hara señor Snape tenemos las pruebas necesarias para que lo devuelvan y con un alto interés. Después de cumplir una vez el aumento del dinero pero solo algunos de esos retiros están autorizados. Uno es el pago de la matrícula de Hodwarts y el otro el retiro de dinero para la compra de los materiales necesarios para esto.

  
\- Eso puedo comprenderlos. Cuales fueron los que llamaron la atención?

  
\- Se realizó un pago de 300 galeones a la señora Weasley el primer año de Hodwarts del señor Potter. Todos los años Ronald y Ginevra Weasley junto a una Hermione Granger recibieron 400 galeones. También hay un contrato matrimonial con la joven Ginevra Weasley.

  
\- Se puede anular en contrato? ¿Y como se hicieron esos pagos?

  
\- El contrato en inválido porque el que lo firmó no es el verdadero guardian del señor Potter por lo que no hay que preocuparse. Y lo segundo es porque Albus Dumbeldore se hizo pasar por el guardian y obtuvo la llave todo esto no se supo hasta la lectura del testamento de los Potter. La llave ya ha sido invalidada y todo el dinero mas una compensación sera devuelta por los culpables.

  
Le entrego a Severus los papeles con las transacciones y resumen de dinero y propiedades que había bajo el nombre del señorio Potter. Faltaba media hora para la lectura del testamento cuando Harry entro por la puerta.

  
\- Una cosa que han de saber antes de la lectura habra gente hostil pero no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

  
\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que hace.

  
\- No hay problema joven Potter. Algo de lo que tenemos que hablar es de la venta de varios objetos pertenecientes a usted. Le di la lista a su tutor. La tendrán que leer con calma y después veremos como actuamos con esta situación. Los resúmenes de los otros señoríos se los daremos cuando los anillos lo allan aceptado.

  
\- Le vuelvo a repetir muchas gracias por todo. Mis pensamientos ya estan mas claros como dijo. Es un alivio sentirse uno mismo.

  
Harry estaba muy nervioso mientras se dirigian a la sala de lectura del testamento de Sirius Black. Tenía la sensación de que habría varias sorpresas. Se pusieron unas capas que los cubriría para que no supieran quienes eran. No querian que algunos entrometidos le impidieran escuchar la última voluntad de su padrino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora espero que os halla gustado.  
> Pd: (30/03/2018) he corregido algunas ya añadido algo es mas es poco peros espero que este mejor. El próximo capítulo es sobre la lectura de testamento de Sirius y los anillos.


	9. El testemento de Sirius Black y otros desecubrimentos

Después de ponerse las capas Severus le hizo un pequeño resumen de lo que había pasado con sus cuentas mientras Dumbeldore estaba a cargo. No podía creer que la gente en la que confiaba le había robado y aún porencima los Dursleys solo se quejaban de lo caro que se les hacía cuidarlo cuando estaban recibiendo dinero de el por ello. En ese momento solo quería vengarse de todos ellos pero eso era algo que había que hacer con calma. Nadie sabría lo que los golpeo. Nada mas entrar en la sala vio a las personas que había creído que se preocupaban por él. En ese momento al verlas solo sentía ira.

\- Calmate Harry, pagaran lo que te hicieron no ahora pero lo harán.

Severus debio notar lo tenso que se volvío a verlos. Respiro ondo y se sento en los dos asientos al lado del sitio donde se iba proceder la lectura de testamento. Cuando vio a Dumbeldore acercarse a ellos empezó a asustarse. Los habría reconocido?

\- Perdone pero quienes soís vosostros no os conzco?- preguntó Dumbeldore con su tipica cara de abuelo.

\- Eso no le importa señor Dumbeldore. Para usted son los representantes de alguirn mencionado en el testamento valla a su asiento y no interrumpa.- Exclamó Gringotts muy cabreado, no podía creer la cara que tenía ese mago para presentarse aquí como si nada.

\- Estoy preocupado por si algo de lo que se dice en el testamento sale hacía fuera o si se entera la prensa.

\- Crees que el banco Gringotts no se preocupa por esas cosas antes de que siga insultandonos por favor sientese no querrá a la nación goblin como sus enemigos. Una cosa Albus Dumbeldore usted más otro cuatro asistentes de este testamento tendrán que quedarse para hablar de un erros en sus cuentas más tarde.

\- Quienes serían esos asistentes goblin?

\- Molly, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley junto con la muggelborn Hermione Granger.

Gringotts se estaba cabreando aún más tal falta de respeto hacía el y otros personas de un sólo mago era demasiado. Cuando esto acabara estes cinco magos no iban a tener derecho a una cuenta en su banco. Nadie le robaba a uno de sus mejores clientes y se iba de rositas.

\- Procedemos con la lectura del testamento del recientemento fallecido Lord Sirius Black :

_Yo Sirius Black de mente sana y  cuerpo presente dejo mis pertenecías y señoría a las siguinetes personas:_

  * _Dejo 10000 galeones a Remus Lupin junto con 50 mas por la apuesta realizada. Seguramente morí haciendo algo peligroso a pesar de las advertencías._



Al acabar de decir esa linea un goblin le dío a Remus un saco con los 50 galeones. Esta apuesta a Harry le parecío de muy mal gusto quíen apuesta por algo así es de tontos.

  * _A los amigos de Harry les pido que por favor dejen de robar y dosificar con pociones a mi ahijado._
  * _A Severus Snape le pido disculpas por mi mal trato a lo largo del colegio y por el ataque fallido de la orden donde murio su esposo y su hijo por nacer. Espero que cuides bien de Harry pues lo dejo a tu cargo._



Harry noto como Severus se tensaba no sabía de que iba el ataque del que Sirius hablaba pero debía ser muy malo. Rapidamente le cogío la mano y se la apreto. No hizo falta decir más nada Severos le agarro la mano y la apreto también. La tensión que este tenía fue bajando ahora estaba más calmado.

Por otro lado los amigos de Harry estaban enfadados. sólo habían recibido una advertencía ni dinero ni nada.

  * _El  resto de mis posesiones como mi señorío se los dejo a mi querido ahijado Harry Potter. Cacharro quiero que sepas que su estoy muerto no es tu culpa soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que estoy haciendo. Te amo no lo olvides y cuidate mucho. Una última cosa por nada del mundo te fíes de Albus Dumbeldore el es el que le da las pociones a tus supuestos amigos para que te las dea._



_ Este es el fin de mi testamento. _

Ante las últimas palabras de Sirius, Harry comenzó a llorar. Severus lo recogio enseguida y fueron a la habitación privada que les indicaba Gringotts. Mientras se iban escucharon a Gringotts pedirle a Griphook que acompañara a los cinco magos a otra habitación privada para hablar. Nada mas entrar en la habitación Harry se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Echaba de menos a Sirius quería que estuviera aquí hoy. Severus rápidamente abrazó a Harry y comenzó a mecerlo para que se calmara. Cuando Harry se calmó  fueron a los asientos disponibles enfrente de ellos habías un cofre cerrado. Esperaron un rato a  que Gringotts llegara.

\- Me alegro de volver a verles hoy otra vez. Antes de proceder con los anillos les informo que las cuentas de las cinco personas implicadas en el robo hacía la persona del señor Potter han sido cerradas y todo el dinero que contenian ha sido depositado en sus cuentas. Aún así solo Albus Dumbeldore a saldado todo lo que debe por lo que las otras cuatro personas tienen que despositar una cantidad mensual de 500 galeones durante 5 meses o de 100 durante 25 meses tienen hasta mañana para elegir la forma de pago. Ahora procederemos a probarnos los anillos.

-Pero son muchos anillos no cojeran todos en mi mano.

\- No se preocupe como dije igual no lo aceptan todos pero si los hacen los anillos se fusienan en uno y dependiendo de con que boveda quiera pagar aparecera el anillo de la casa correspondiente. Aparte también le vamos a dar un talonario de cheques en el cuál solo tiene que escribir el nobre de la casa que va a utilizar para pagar y le vamos a dar una tarjeta de crédito muggle que funciona paracido para la posibles compras que tenga que realizar en el mundo muggle. Bueno comencemos el primero que se va a probar es el anillo Potter.

Gringotts procedió a darle un anillo con rubies y P en el centro. Nada más ponerselo noto una inmensa alegría y como si toda su familia estaba con él

\- Parece que el anillo Potter lo aceptado. El sigiente es el anillo Black.

Este anillo era Negro con un unicornio con ojos verdes que eran esmeraldas. Al ponerse este anillo no sintio la misma calidez pero si como si alguien lo vijilara a lo lejos para protergerlo en caso necesario.

\- El anillo Black tambien lo a aceptado.

Harry continuo probandose un anillo tras otro. Con el de Ravenclaw sintio como si todos los libros del mundo invadiera la cabeza, con el de Hupelpuff una calidez como la de un ser querido que abraza, la de Griffindor siento la fuerza necesaria para seguir con todo. Asi con cada anillo que provaba sentía una cosa distinta. Cuando acabo probando todos se sintio protegido y querido. Esa era una sensación que no quería perder se sentía muy bien.

\- Parece que todos los anillos lo han aceptado. Enhorabuena es usted un señor multiples veces. Estes son los papeles que le ha de enseñar a su sanador cuando valla. Esta es talonario, este la tarjeta y esta carta le llego durante la lectura del testameto de Sirius es del departamento que lleva acabo los owls.

\- Gracias señor Gringotts por todo se ayuda.

Harry y Severus se inclinaron ante el goblin en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigieron a la salida del banco. Lo único en que pensava Gringotts era en volver al joven mago que de ahora en adelante se consideraría amigos de la nación goblin y a poder ser en mejores circustancías.

Al salir del banco Severus miro hacía Harry y decidio lo que iba a hacer ahora.

\- Harry ahora vamos a la casa de sus familiares a coger sus cosas. Despues iremos hacer unas cuantas compra muy necesarias.

\- Si Severus pero como vamos llegue aquí en el autobús noctambulo nos vamos de la misma manera?

\- No nos vamos a aparecer. No se si ya lo hiciste antes así que agarrate fuerte que nos vamos.

Harry agarro fuertemente el brazo que le dio Severus y se aparecieron en la  entrada del número cuatro de Priver Drive era hora de hacer frente a los muggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capitulo os guste. El siguiente capitulo sera de los que sucede en la casa, las compras y conocer a todos los habitantes de Malfoy Manor.


	10. Ir de compras

Severus se dirigió a la puerta del número cuatro y petó. Desde dentro se esucha la voz de Petunia Dursley.

\- Ya voy espere un momennto.- Cuando habrío la pueta y vio a Severus y Harry en ella exclamó- Chico que haces a afures creimos aberte dicho que no salieras de tu cuarto. Y tu no queremos más monstruos por aquí. Gracias por traer al chico y largate. 

\- Petunia no vine a traerte el chico si no a coger las cosas de Harry y nos marchamos. Desde ahora no estas mas a cargo de él. Yo soy el que lo voy a cuidar nunca mas lo verás. Harry coge tus cosas mientras hablo con tu tía.

\- Si Severus.-  Harry subio corriendo las escaleras para coger todo lo que tenía en su cuarto.

\- Ahora Petunia nostros nos vamos y  no vas a poner ninguna queja no?

\- Claro que no ahora es tu problema y no vengas a devolvernoslo cuando te canses de el.

\- Donde esta tu marido para que así que nunca más se va a tener que preocupar por Harry.

\- Mi Vernon esta trabajando no hace falta que lo avises. Ahora que el chico coja sus cosas y se large. Tengo que prepara una gran cena para celebrar que esa molestía se a ido.

Severus solo querías estrangularla pero se calmo. Iban a pagarlo muy caro entre el dinero que le tendrían que devolver a Harry y el juicio por malos tratos los Dursley iban a sufrir y mucho. Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras con un puñado de ropa andrajosa, cartas, el albúm de fotos de sus padres y la capa de invisibilidad. Lo dejo apollado en el suelo y abrio el armario para sacar su baul. Severus vio las ropas, si eso se le podia llamar ropa parecían mas trapos de cocina que otra cosa, no podía creer que ni siquiera le proporcionaran ropa decente. 

\- Harry la ropa la voy a guardar como evidencia. Asi vamos a comprarte un guardarropa completamente nuevo tanto de verano como de invierno. Y no quiero quejas. Tambien vamos a pasar por la librería para comprarte los libros para estudiar los owls y los conjuntos necesarios para que sepas de leyes, finanzas y todo lo necesario para poder llevar todas tus casa adelante.

\- Si señor.

\- Venga vamos no quiero estar en esta casa más de los neceserio. Mipsy.- ante el llamado aparecio un elfo con el escudo Malfoy en su uniforme.

\- Me llamo Maestro Severus.

\- Asi es Mipsy. Quiero que informe a los Malfoy que Harry Potter es mi pupilo a partir de hoy. Preparale una habitación cerca de mis cuartos y lleva su baúl para allí. Por cierto avisales que vamos a tardar. Tenemos varias compras que hacer.

\- Así se hara Maestro Severus. Al Maestro Harry le gusta algún color en particular.

\- Si el verde y el azul oscuro.

Harry respondio muy extrañado a la prenguanta del elfo pero no pudo preguntarle el porque de la pregunta porque nada mas responder el elfo despararecio.

\- No te preocupes Harry tu cuarto quedara bien. Ahora vamos a tomar un helado y después de compras.

\- Vale.

Rapidamente se aparecieron en Diagon Alley y se fueron a Florean Fortescue. Hay harry pidio un helado de fresa y chocolota y se severus de menta y limón.

\- Porque no abres la carta del Departamento de Educación Harry.

-Si Severus. Espero que me dejen repetir el examen

\- No lo sabras si solo miras el sobre. 

Harry abrio la carta y se puso a leer lo que ponia.

 

> _" Al señor Harry Potter_
> 
> _En vista de los sellos puestos en su persona que le dificultaron la realización de sus examenes se le permite acceder para tomar los siguientes examenes:_
> 
>   * _Runas el 8 de Agosto a las 8.00-10.00_
>   * _Aritmática el 8 de Agosto a las 16.00-18.00_
>   * _Tranfiguración el 9 de Agosto a las 8.00-10.00_
>   * _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el 9 de Agosto a las 16.00-18.00_
>   * _Astronomía el 9 de Agosto a las 21.30-23.30_
>   * _Encantamientos el 10 de Agosto a las 8.00-10.00_
>   * _Historía de la Magía el 10 de Agosto 10.30-12.00_
>   * _Pociones el 10 de Agosto a las 16.00-19.00_
>   * _Herbología el 11 de Agosto a las  8.00-10.00_
>   * _Adivinación el 11 de Agosto a las 10.30-12.30_
>   * _Cuidado de Criauras Mágicas el 11 de Agosto a las 16.00-18.00_
>   * _Estudios Muggles el 11 de Agosto a las 18.30-20.30_
> 

> 
> _Las siguientes asignaturas son opcioneles no hace falta aviso previo para asistir a sus examenes simplemente aparezca y de su nombre:  
>  _
> 
>   * _Oclumancia solo teoría necesaria el 12 de Agosto a la 8.00-9.30_
>   * _Vuelo el 12 de Agosto a las 10.00-11.30_
>   * _Artes Oscuras solo teoría necesaria el 12 de Agosto a las 16.00-17.30_
>   * _Alquimia solo teoría necesaria el 12 de Agosto a las 18.00-20.00_
>   * _Estudio Antiguos el 13 de Agosto a las 8.00-10.00_
>   * _Arte Mágica el 13 de Agosto a las 16.00-18.00_
>   * _Arte Muggle el 13 de Agosto a las 18.30-20.30._
>   * _Magia Terrestre el 13 de Agosto a las 21.00-23.00_
>   * _Música Mágica el 15 de Agosto a las 8.00-9.30_
>   * _Música Muggle el 15 de Agosto a las 10.00-11.30_
>   * _Estudios de Demonios Necrófalos el 15 de Agosto a las 16.00-18.00_
>   * _Politica el 15 de Agosto a las 18.30-20.00_
>   * _Economia y Finazas el 15 de Agosto 20.30-22.00_
>   * _Curación solo teoría necesarias el 16 de Agosto a las 8.00-10.00_
>   * _Educación Física el 16 de Agosto a las 10.30-12.00_
> 

> 
> _Las asignaturas que solo son necesarias la terías son para poder entrar en los estudios practicos en el sexto y sétimo año excepto las artes oscuras que entrara en la parte teórica en profundidad. Las aúlas donde se imparten los examenes van cambiando asi que llegue como mínimo con 15 minutos de antelación para encontrar el aula que se le indicara a su llegada. Mucha suerte con su exámenes. El número máximo de owls posibles son 27 si toma todas la asignaturas. Hasta la fecha el record el de 25 owls y 2 excede las espectativas._

> _Atentamente el  Jege del Departamento de Educación:_

> _Justin Mathius Smith"_

-Severus puedo tomar todas las asignaturas la parte muggle me la llevo estudiando por libre todos los veranos y las otras asignatura que se mencionan creo que me da tiempo a estudiarlas.

\- Si tu quieres intertarlo hazlo no pierdes nada. Eso si quiero que por lo menos saques las obligatorias con owls me has entendido. En lo que pueda yo te voy a ayudar a estudiar lo mismo va por los demas habitantes de Malfor Manor si le preguntas te van a ayudar.

\- Gracias quiero intentarlo. Me pregunto quien saco el record de owls debe ser una perosna muy inteligente.

\- En realidad ya la conoces y viviras con el en Malfoy Manor. Tom se siente muy orgulloso de ese record. Si acabaste el helado vamos a Madam Malkin para conseguir ropa del día a día.

\- Si ya acabe.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacía la tienda. Al llegar fueron atendidos rápidamente por la señora Malkin.

\- Buenos días, que desean?

\- Hoy me pusieron a cargo de este joven el cuál no tiene ropa por culpa de un error en el envió de su ropa en el cuál le perdieron toda. Por lo que quisiera un guardarropa completo para la 4 estaciones.

\- Eso tardará varios días. Jovencito subase ahí que le tomo las medidas.

\- No importa de le prioridad a la ropa de veranos, mas los conjuntos para el tiempo que habra en Hogwarts que es principalmente invierno.

\- Así se hara, tambien necesita las túnicas de Hogwarts?

\- Si por favor, me estan quedando ya cortas la verdad.

\- En que casa esta. Asi ya le pongo el sello de su casa.

\- Voy a ser reordenado por una serie de circunstancias asi que aún no se la casa.

\- Vale entonced sin sello entonces. Vengan dentro de dos hora y tendran un cuarto del guardarropa listo el restos a donde lo envió?

\- A Malfoy Manor el joven Potter y yo nos quedaremos a vivir allí el resto del verano.

\- Vale. Si no le importa señor Potter le puedo sacar una foto. Es para ver los colores que le quedan bien y no para realizar la ropa.

\- A mi no me importa. Hay algun problema Severus.

\- Mientras la foto no salga de aquí sin nuestro permiso no.

\- Asi se hara señor. Ya esta todo listo nos vemos mas tarde.

Salieron de Madam Malkin y se dirigieron a otra tienda que ponia Twilfitt y Tatting.

\- Esta tienda es para ropa mas elegante. Son para reuniones especiales, galas del ministerio y tambien le voy a pedir que las lleve los días de los examenes. Así mostrara elegancia y respeto como un señor de varias casas.

Nada mas entrar en la tienda Harri se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a Madam Malkin, aqui todo gritaba dinero y elegancia. Ensiguida aparecio a atenderles un señor bajito.

\- Bienbenido a mi tienda profesor Snape soy e l señor Tatting. Que puedo hacer por usted hoy?

\- El señor Potter aqui necesita varios conjuntos de ropa para galas, etc.  De le prioridad a 8 conjuntos para antes del ocho ya que tiene que realizar los examenes owls en el ministerio.

\- Asi se hara. Señor Potter subase por favor que le realizo las medidas. Por cierto no se procupe por el dinero la señora Malfoy me llamo para avisar que venia no me dijo a que pero que ella pagaría por todo como un regalo.

\- Pero no tiene por que hacerlo.- Harry protesto.

\- No te preocupes a Narcisa le gusta las compra agradece que no este aqui o sino lo volvería loco.

\- A quien volvería loco Severus. Hola Harry querido cuando Severus aviso qu iba de compras con usted no me pude resistir y no te preocupes no es ningun problema.

Detras de Severus aparecío la señora Malfoy. Lo único que Severus pudo pensar en lo inoportuna que era. Harry estaba un poco nerviodo nunca había entablado una converdación con Narcisa Malfoy.

\- Harry cariño yo os voy a acompañar el resto del viaje de compras asi que no te preocupes y puedes llamarme Cissy.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy.

\- Es Cissy querido o tia Cissy si prefieres. Ya acabaste con las medidas?

\- Así es señora Malfoy. Le enviaré como mínimo los ochos conjunto que me pidio antes del ocho. Seran un total de 20 conjuntos. Cualquier pedido adicional guardare las medidas. Si pego un estiron no dude en venir para volvel a tomarle la medida. 

\- Muchas gracias.

Al salir Severus volvio a dirigir a su lado se encontraba Narcisa y mas atras Harry. Severus le resumio todo lo que había averiguado hasta ahora sobre el cuidado del señor Potter, asi como el robo de algunas cosas. Narcisa cada vez estaba mas enfadad como alguien podía tratar así aún niño. Al pasar por la heladería se les unío Draco Malfoy. Su madre lo agarro y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado a Harry. En ese momento Draco decidio que cuidaría de Harry como si fuese su hermano pequeño.

\- Potter, siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado. Me gustaría disculparme por todas las peleas que tuvimos a los largo de los añor en Hogwarts. Querrías ser mi amigo.

Draco le tendio la mano a Harry, este no dudo en acepatarla. Esta vez haría todo bien. Tambien decidio que Draco podías ayudarlo en su venganza tenía una idea y con la ayuda de Draco sería más facíl llevarla acabo.

\- Claro que sí, y yo también me disculpo. Puedo llamarte Dray.

\- Sólo si tu me dejas llamarte Rry.

\- Trato echo.

Para los dos adultos no paso desapercibida la reconciliación y no pudieron evitar sonrreír. 

\- Ya hemos llegado esta tienda es Smintes tiene todo tipo de calzado desde muggle hasta mágico. El mágico esta echo a médida mientras que el muggle lleva las tallas estandar.

\- Harry, mientras el zapatero te toma las médidas me dices tu talla para ir recogiendote el calzado muggle?

\- Claro tía Cissy es 38.

\- Señor Potter venga por aquí que le tomo las medidas.

Mientras el zapatero le tomaba las medidas miro a Narcissa y Draco viendo hacía el y cogiendo y descartando calzado. Cuando en mago termino de medir Severus hablo con el sobre tegido. Se fijo que en esta tienda también había guantes a medida desde cuero hasta de piel de dragón.

\- Severus crees que debería pedir alguno guantes?

\- Si por eso vine aqui. También hacen guantes así como los necesarios para pociones de buena calidad.

\- Jovencito su tutor me dijo que tambien quiere alguno conjuntos de guantes.

\- Si, ponle tambien guantes para ocasiones especiales como galas.

\- Si Cissy tranquila Harry tendra todo.  Podría tambien añadir varios conjuntos para pociones.

\- Asi se hara señor. A donde envio esto?

\- A Malfoy Manor.

\- Se llevan ya el calzado muggle?

\- Si cuanto es?- dijo Severus mientras sacaba la chequera

\- Severus pero yo tendo dinero.

\- Harry tu dinero es para gastar en cosas que quieres y regalos de Navidad. Las cosas del día a día y artículos necesarios los pago yo como tutor.

\- Pero no hace falta no quiero ser una carga.

\- Rry deja que Severus pague es lo que tiene que hacer un adulto cuando cuida de un niño.

\- El calzado muggle es 100 galeones señor. El resto de la factura irá con los artículos solicitados.

\- Muchas gracias. Ahora vamos a Beutifull Forever.

\- Mientras ustedes van allí yo voy a Amanuensis Quills.

\- Muchas gracias Narcisa aquí tienes la lista de lo que Harry necesita.

\- Draco cariño vienes conmigo o vas con ellos?

\- Voy con ellos madre.

\- Vale, nos encontramos en Sabihondos para recoger baúles nuevos. Draco necisita uno y que esta asgo astillado y tu también necesitas uno nuevo Harry.

-Nos encontraremos ahi señora Malfoy.

Severus, Draco y Harry fueron hacía Beautifull Forever. Ahi Draco le fue recomendado a Harry sobre diferentes champús y geles para el cuerpo. También cogieron algunas colonias y afterseif. Draco se dio cuenta que la piel de Harry era algo seca así decidio meterle cremas hidratentes. Severus también cogió desodorantes y una crema de las manos.

\- Esta crema te echas cuando acabes de hacer pociones o cualquier trabajo como pintar o que tenga ver con Herbología es para prevenir que te salgan apollas y callos en las manos asi como hifratarlas.

\- Es necesaría tanta cosa si ahora vamos a pagar creo que no necesitamos nada más.

Mientras tanto Narcisa fue cogiendo 2 plumas de cada grosor de la mas alta calidad, así como varios cuchillos para afilarlas. Después cogio 5 botes de tinta negra, otros 5 de tintas azul y 3 de tinta verde. Decidio coger lo mismo tambien para Draco asi no tenián que volver para aqui cuando vienieran a coger la lista de libros. Si hacía eso tenía que coger pergaminos. Decidio coger 15 pergaminos de cada tipo de tamaño. En la lista que le dió Severus vio que Harry escogio estudiar tanto arte como música y recordaba que Draco le digera que lo había vistos dibujar varias veces y lo hacía bien.  Decidio coger 2 blocs de dibujo y 2 cabestrillos de pintura al lienzo. Cogio diez lienzos de diferentes tamaño, así como un conjunto de tintas de colores, carboncillo, un conjunto de botes de pinturas tanto al oleo como acuarelas y acrílica, cogío cera. Para música cogio varios pergaminos con pentagramas. También cogio dos carpetas con departamentos para los dos chicos cada carpetas tenia 50 compartimentos con indice. Estas carpetas tenían un espacio mágico, de esta manera no ocupaba tanto espacio solo decías el nombre del departamento al que querías acceder y este se abría. De esta manera tendría todo mas organizado. Tambien cogio dos agendas una plateada para Draco y otra verde para Harry. Después de pagar por todo llamo a Mipsy.

\- Mipsy esta bolsa son los artículos de Draco para Hogwarts deja todo ordenado y cuidado con la tinta. Estas otras son de Harry si no me equivoco los cuarto de Harry tienen una habitación un baño y un cuarto para lo que quiera no

\- Asi es señora Narcissa.

\- Haz que sea una sala de arte, aqui esta todo pinturas, lienzos etc,.

\- Si señora.

Narcisa se dirigio hacia Sabihondos a la entrada se encontro con los demas. 

\- Llamad a Mipsy para que lleva las bolsas y organice todo así no vaís tan cargados.

Asi lo hicieron. Entraro en la tienda que estaba llena de todo tipo de artilugios.

\- Bienvenidos a Sabihondos en que puedo ayudarlos?

\- Queremos dos baúles por favor.

\- Enseguida señora. Comencemos con el diseño. De cuantos compartimentos?

Draco le enseño un papel y dijo:

\- Este es como lo quiero y quiero el escudo Malfoy junto con mi iniciales.

\- Así se hará señor Malfoy. Y usted joven?

\- Quiero dos compartimentos para ropa, uno para zapatos, guantes y accesorios, dos para libros, uno para ingredientes de pociones, una para pinturas lienzos etc.., otro para intrumentos, uno para plumas y tintas, otro para los calderos, telescopio, bola de cristal. 10 compartimentos en total. Con mis iniciales HP en verde como mis ojos, las partes de metal en plara y la madera negra.

\- Enseguida señor Potter. Los baúles tardaran entre cinco y siete días. Envio los dos baúles a Malfoy Manor.

\- Si señor.

\- Severus tambien necesito una mochila la mia ya esta muy gastada.

\- Aquie tenemos mochilas dejeme que se las mueste señor Potter quiere que valla a conjuntos con su baúl?

\- Si. Por favor.

\- Tenemos esta de 3 compartimentos; uno para libros, otro para tintas y plumas especial para que si se derrama no manche los otros compartimentos y otro para los pergaminos. Despues esta el estandar de solo un compartimento. Tiene otro también de dos pero no tiene los hechizos de la primera.

\- Pongame la primera por favor.

\- Si señor, la mochila son 25 galeones. 

\- Aqui tiene. Mipsy puedes llevar la mochila a mi habitación por favor.

\- En seguida maestro Potter.

\- Chicos ahora vamos al boticario. Como soy el profesor ya se todo lo que necesitais este año así como el libro. Asi no nos preocupamos de pociones cuando alla que volver.

En el boticario Severus pidio dos kits de pociones sexto año de lujo, asi como Elaboracion de Pociones Avanzadas por Libatius Borague para cada chico. Para Harry tambien pidio Diferentas Maneras de Cortar los Ingredientes, Como y porque hacer pociones I,II,III,IV,V.

\- Harry estos libros se los suelo dar a los slytherins y todo aquel que me pide lectura extra sobre el tema te ayudara a mejorar.

\- Gracias Severus.

Volvieron a llamar a Mipsy para que llevara y ordenara las cosas y se dirigieron a la librería.

\- Los profesores fijos de Hogwarts simpre piden el mismo libro pero la última edición públicada a poder ser por que de vez en cuando se añaden nuevos hechizos o descubrimientos. Aunque no sepais donde podeís entrar aún os recomiendo coger todos. El de Defensa lo sabremos cuando llegue la lista. A parte Harry tengo una lista que vas a necesitar se la voy a dar al librero para que los busque. 

Harry le dio un vistazo a lista y vio que había mas de 100 libros no iba a poder leer todos en solo el verano.

\- No te preocupes no son para leer todos ahora. La lista trae tambien las contuniaciones de cada libro para no tener que volver.

Ante esto Harry se calmo más. 

-Los que necesitas leer para los examenes te los dare pasado para que vallas estudiando ya que mañana vamos a San Mungo y tienes que descansar.

Al acabar en la librería se dirigieron a coger las cosas en Madam Malkin. Después cogieron el floo y fueron a Malfoy Manor. Harry estaba cada ves más nervioso. Quería conocer como era en verdad Tom Riddle pero no estaba muy seguro de di mismo. Tenía miedo de que hiciera algo para estroperlo todo. Draco noto lo nervioso que Harry se puso y le apreto la mano para tranquilizarlo. 

Cundo llegaron al comedor había tres personas esperando.

\- Encantado de volver a verlo Señor Potter. Puedes llamarme Lucius.

\- Encantado de conocerlo Señor Malfoy. Lameme Harry por favor.

\- Señor me alegro verlo. De esta vez en mejores circunstancías debo decir. Puede llamarme Marvolo.

\- Encantado Señor Riddle, me alegra de verlo mejor. Llamame Harry.

\- Encantado de conocerlo Señor Potter puede que no me conzca pero soy el esposo de Severus.

\- Pero Sirius se disculpo por haberlo matado!!!- Harry estaba confundido si no estaba muerto como fue que Sirius pensaba que si.

\- Casi muero sí, lamentablemente perdí a mi hijo por nacer y me volvi esteril por ello. Para mi seguridad decidieron que era mejor estar muerto. En ese ataque no fui el único afectado, el esposo y hijo de Marvolo tambien murieron.

\- Lo siento mucho por su perdida.  Puede decirme quie es por favor me parece familiar pero no me doy de cuenta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capitulo dire quien es este personaje. Espero que os guste.


	11. Hablando con mortifagos y desvelando verdades

\- Es normal que te suena tengo un aíre a mi hermano que pasa a ser tu padrino.

\- Eres Regulus Black!! Sirius siempre pensó que estabas muerto. No paraba de decir que no te protegió lo suficiente.

\- Sirius siempre fue así. Lo peor del ataque fue que Sirius nunca se entero que yo era una de las víctimas si lo hiciera se hubiera revelado en contra de la orden y muerto. Por eso le pedí a Severus que no le dijera nada el no debía saberlo quería mantenerlo a salvo.

Harry estaba asombrado el hermano pequeño de Sirius estaba protegiendo a su hermano. Pero que paso la noche esa para que todos tuvieran una cara de dolor y odio quería saberlo pero no quería sacar mas dolor.

\- Sirius había descubierto que Dumbeldore no era de fiar- Severus le dijo a los presentes- Aviso a Harry que tuviera cuidado.

\- No creerás que Dumbeldore fue el culpable no? Yo vi como Bellatrix le lanzaba ese hechizo y pasó por el velo.

\- Lamentablemente Bellatrix fue controlada por la maldición Imperius. 

\- Estas de broma no? Marvolo si eso fue así entonces fue Dumbeldore. Cociendo a Sirius el me hubiera sacado y como soy un arma para él no lo habría permitido. Entonces es mi culpa.

\- No lo fue Harry. Sirius te quería y por eso te protegería

Regulus se puso de pie rápidamente mientras abrazaba a Harry. No podía creer que un niño como Harry fuera tan maltratado. Severus le había pedido a Mipsy que les contara a todos lo que le había pasado a Harry. Era un niño tan bueno y dulce, los monstruos que le hicieron daño iban a pagar.

\- Harry cariño Severus me dijo que mañana vas a San Mungo para que te revisen. Voy a acompañaros.

\- Pero la gente sabrá que estas vivo. No estarás en peligro.

\- Severus es ahora tu tutor y yo como su esposo también lo seré. Quiero estar ahí contigo.

\- Gracias pero no quiero ponerte en peligro.

\- No lo harás deja que te cuente lo que pasa esa noche.

 

> _"~Flashback  05/04/1981~_
> 
> _Era una noche oscura . Fuera había una fuerte tormenta, Regulus y Mathius Riddle-Malfoy, esposo del Señor Oscuro y hermano menor de Lucius Malfoy, estaban en una casa segura junto al hijo del último de 2 años. Regulus tenía 7 meses de embarazó. Por ese motivo estaban aquí. Regulus estaba preocupado su esposo y señor estaban en una misión muy difícil.  A las 10 de la noche sonó la alarma. Alguien estaba intentando entrar por la fuerza._
> 
> _\- Regulus coge a mí hijo y esconderos en el cuarto seguro mientra los distraigo._
> 
> _\- Pero tienes que venir con nosotros Mathius por favor._
> 
> _\- No te preocupes estaré bien._
> 
> _Regulus cogió a Ryan en el colo, Ryan estaba llorando llamando a su madre. Regulus corrió hacía el cuarto seguro pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar  Frank Longbotton junto James Potter aparecieron delante._
> 
> _\- Danos al chico y tu y tu futuro hijo estaréis a salvo._
> 
> _\- Nunca os entregaría a mi ahijado._
> 
> _Regulus corrió hacía el otro lado. Llego a la habitación de donde había salido pero vio el cuerpo inerte de Mathius se escondió rápidamente al oír voces dentro._
> 
> _\- Remi no entiendo, Albus nos dijo que aquí había varios mortifagos prófugos pero solo esta el hermano menor de Lucius._
> 
> _\- No lo se debió ser un error solo hay un mortifago. Ya viste que tiene la marca en el anillo. Vamos a buscar si hay alguien más._
> 
> _Regulus corrio hacía el corredor oculto que lo llevaría a Malfoy Manor al menos tenía que mantener a salvo a Ryan. El niño comenzó a llorar otra vez estaba muy asustado y solo hacía llamar a su madre._
> 
> _\- Tranquilo Ryan tu tío Reg esta aquí. Estas a salvo._
> 
> _Lamentablemente el llanto del niño atrajo la atención de Frank y James y los vieron meterse en el corredor. Ambos entraron detras de ello mientras lanzaban hechizos y maleficios tras otro. Lamentablemente uno de los maleficios causo el derrumbamiento del corredor cayendo encima de Regulus y Ryan. En ese momento Regulus se desmayo._
> 
> _~Fin Flashback~_

\- Los encontré a ambos inconscientes en el corredor mis salas me avisaron que algo había pasado. Llamé a los sanadores rápidamente y avise a Severus y Marvolo de lo que había pasado. Lamentablemente tanto Ryan como el bebe por nacer de Regulus no sobrevivieron.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que mi padre estaba implicado por eso me debeís odiar tanto.

\- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Harry. Ahora creo que es muy tarde Severus y yo te guiaremos a tu cuarto esta al lado del nuestro.

Los tres caminaron juntos hacía la segunda planta en ella se dirigieron a la última puerta del pasillo.

\- Es un pequeño apartamento. 

Entraron en una sala con 3 puertas. La puerta del frente era una enorme habitación con una cama tamaño King con sabana azul oscuro, junto con unas cortinas del mismo color con adornos plateados y las paredes verdes. Abrió el armario y miro dentro toda la ropa que compro pero aún había mucho espacio el armario era mas grande que su cuarto en los Dursley. La puerta de la derecha era un gran baño con una bañera como un jacuzzi, un lavado y un tocador esta habitación era todo en tonos grises y plateados. La última puerta era un estudio de arte con muchos materiales. En el incluso había un piano y un violín, le había dicho a Severus de pasada que sabía tocar ambos instrumentos. Los utensilios de pintura debieron ser gracias a Draco recordaba que en Hogwarts lo había visto dibujara varias veces.

\- Gracias, enserio muchas gracias.

\- No hay de que Harry. Las paredes blancas son para que tu las decores.

\- De verdad. Gracias Severus. Una pregunta sobre los owls. Porque no hay exámenes de idiomas?

\- Esos son otros días. Una semana antes de empezar Hogwarts. Quieres ir?

\- Si me enseñaron en la escuela hablar francés, y dede que empece en Hogwarts estudíe latín. Este verano quería aprender Italiano y algún otro idioma pero no se cuál

\- Avisaré al departamento Educativo para que envié la lista de idiomas. Ahora mañana tienes que madrugar así vete a la cama.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Severus y Regulus se fueron a sus cuartos.

\- Sev crees que Harry estará bien.

\- Lo estará no te preocupes lo cuidaremos. 

\- Gracias Sev.

Ambos se acostaron y solo querían proteger al chico que dormía al lado.


	12. Visita a San Mungo

Harry se desperto temprano esa mañana. Tardo un poco darse cuenta de donde estaba, vio la hora que era, como era temprano, sólo las seis de la mañana, decidio ponerse a leer un poco. Harry fue a la "pequeña", no se le podia llamar pequeña a una librería que ocupaba dos paredes, pero segun Severus era pequeña comparada con las otras de la casa. Estaba casi vacía pero se dio cuenta de que estaba clasificada. En el estante de abajo estaban los libros de su madre en el del medio los del colegio todos ordenados por años y en el de arriba los libros que habían comprado a mayores para saber sobre como llevar las casas,desde los de finanzas como economía, había muchos estantes vacías pero era algo que iba a corregir pronto. Harry cogío el primer libro de los escrito por su madre, estaba muy curioso sobre lo que escribio. Al abrir el libro vio una carta escrita a su madre para él, recogío la carta y empezo a leer-la.

 

> _"A mi querido y pequeño bebe Harry,_
> 
> _Sé que cuando leas esta carta ya serás mayor pero siempre serás mi pequeño bebe. Te escribo esta carta mientras estas a mi lado riendo. Quiero que sepas que te quiero y nada de lo que hagas o digas hara que deje de quererte. Eres la luz de mi ojos. Espero que estes leyendo esta carta mientras estas a cuidado de Sirius o Severus, por que se que hay estarás seguro. Nunca te fíes de Albus Dumbeldore o de tu padre James Potter no son lo que parece. Seguramente te resultará raro pero descubrí que tanto Dumbeldore como tu padre, si a eses hombre se le puede llamar padre, idearon un plan para dezaserse de los hijos del lado oscuro empezando por el hijo de Tomas Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort líder de la facción oscura. Mataran o sellaran los poderes de los niñor según sea conveniete. Otra cosa que descubrí fur que tu padre me engaña con otra mujer, quiza debería decir mujeres porque esta cambienado de compañera cada día, por eso escribo esta carta. Estoy planeando escaparme contigo a un lugar seguro y lejos de todo esta guerra. Lamentablemente si estas leyendo está carta no lo logre. La huida está planeada para dentro de cinco días la tarde Hallowen ya que tu padre no llegará hasta la noche._
> 
> _Quiero que leas todos los libros que te dieron en el banco, en ellos hay hechizos, maleficios y pociones inventados y mejorados por mí. Algunos quiero que los públiques y otros no, te servirán mejor si nadie sabe de ellos. Para saber cuales publicar y cuales no solo tienes que hablar con mi retrato en la bóbeda familiar. Este aparte te indicará una serie de libros que quiero que cojas. Uno de los hechizos que quiero que públique es el siguinete " Memoria est imago moverse"  este hechizo lleva todo lo recordado hasta en mometto de la muerta el retrato de la persona. Así sabras quien fue que me mató. De esta manera los asesinatos no quedaran impunes porque bañando el retrato en un poco de Veritasirum no podrá decir ninguna mentira. Hay muchos hechizos y maleficos útiles en mis libros, las pociones quiero que también se las enseñes a Severus creo que es mejor que él dicida si merece la pena publicarlas o no. _
> 
> _Si estas viviendo con tu padre enviale la ptra carta  que hay en libro a Severus el te sacará de hay y te protegerá. Quiero que sepas que te quiero y para saber que todo lo que dije es verdad busca el siguiente hechizo en el libro de encantamientos de cuarto año, Flitwick nunca cambia de libros desde que enseño, " Veritatem"._
> 
> _Con mucho cariño de madre_
> 
> _Lily Evans"_

Harry fue a recoger el libro que su madre le dijo. El hechizo estaba al final como uno de los hechizos extras que se aprenderían si daba tiempo. El hechizo se deslizaba en forma de ochos a través de la carta y si la carta estaba escrita por una pluma bañada en suero de la verdad las letras brilarían en verde, si no se podía determinar la carta brillarías en una luz blanca tirando a azul y si se determinaba que era mentirá el papel se volvería temporalmente negro. Harry práctico el hechizo varias veces en el aire y cuando lo tenía dominado lo realizó en la carta. Las letras de está brillarón en un intenso verde lo que confirmó que la información de su madre era cierta. Si eso era así había una gran incognita por descubrir y que solo el retrató de su madre podría responder, si se iban a ir el día de Hallowen por la tarde por que cuando fue el ataque de Marvolo por la noche aún seguian ahí. Mientras pensaba en eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron Severus y Regulus.

\- Como no contestabas creíamos que estbas durmiendo Harry. Vamos es hora de desayunar después iremos a San Mungo a que te revisen.

\- Lo siento, Severus es que estaba leyendo una carta que me dejo mi madre y traía información que se contradecía con lo que paso la noche de Hallowen de 1981.

\- Que quieres decir Harry?- Regulus preguntó muy intrigado por lo que acababa de decir Harry

\- Mi madre descubrió varias cosas de mi padre que le disgustaron y decidio escapara ese mismo día por la tarde pero si el ataque fue por la noche no deberíamos haber estado ahí.

\- Posiblemente nunca lo sepamos.

\- En realidad si, mi madre inventó un hechizo con el cuál su retrato recordaría todo hasta el momento de su muerte. Por eso sí es posible querría y después de San Mungo al banco a recoger su retrato.

\- Si tenemos tiempo lo haremos, no se cuanto nos llevará. Ahora jovencito es hora de comer así que vamos al comedor que nos están esperando.

-Si, señor.

La pareja más Harry se dirigiron rápidamente al comedor. En este la familia Malfoy, Marvolo y los tres Lestrange los estaban esperando para comer. Harry sabía que no estaban la noche pasado por lo que supuso que llegaron esta mañana o muy entrada la noche.

\- Buenos días a todos.

Al decir esto Harry recibió un coro de buenos días de todos los sentado a la mesa. Enseguida todo el mundo comenzó a comer en silencio. Fue un desayuno tranquilo casi nadie hablo salvo para pedir que le pasaran algo. Al acabar de desayunar Harry, Regulus y Severus cogieron el polvo floo para ir a San Mungo y se despidieron de todos. Al llegar al vestíbulo de este vieron que no había mucha gente por lo que Severus se dirigió al mostrador para pedir cita hoy con el sanador Miles Southen el cuál era un experto en abusos a menores, no es que hubieran muchos pero cuando se descurbría uno caían rapidamente en su categoría. La recepcionista le dijo que estaba disponible y que se podían dirijir rápidamente a la habitación 427 donde serían atendidos. Cogiron el ascensor y se dirigirton a la planta 4.

\- Severus podías pedirle una copía de mis resultados para mí, y tambien quiero otra con lo que fue mi magía sellada.

\- Claro para que la quieres?

\- Decidí que voy a hacerlas públicas de esta manera con pruebas nadie podrá objetar aunque aún no se como hacer esto.

\- Sí es lo quieres hazlo pero con mucho cuidado. Esta información puede llegar a ser peligrosa.

En realidad Harry si tenía una idea de como hacerlo en realidad. Se había dando cuenta que en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña no había muchos períodicos, es decir sólo había dos "El Profeta" con su información mas que dudoso y sin prueba y " El Quiquilloso" aunque su información mas que veraz tenían una manera de escribirla muy particular por lo que no mucha gente le hacía caso. Con la ayuda de Draco y cualquier otra persona de cofianza crearían otro periódico en el cuál aparte del artículo sobre cualquier información habría pruebas o los lugares donde se encontraban para que así los lectores supieran que era verdad y sacarán sus propias conclusiones. Ya lo había hablado con Draco mientras estaban de compras y aparte de la noticias del país habría otras secciones. Una sobre quidditch, otra sobre las novedades en pociones, encantamientos y maleficios, otro sobre nuevos descubriementos en la historía y artfactos mágicos, una parte sobre las noticias muggles que podrían afectar al munco mágico y por último grandes noticias internacionales. Aún había otra seccion que seria de entretenimiento enigmas y cosas así basicamente juegos para entrener a los lectores. Tambien tendrían un apartado para intentar responder preguntas de los lectores. Aún había cosas para poder completar este proyecto pero si todo iba bien sería uno de los períodico más vendidos de Inglaterra. Llegarón a la cuarta planta  y se fueron a la derecha en la habitación había un sanador de unos cincuenta años.

\- Buenos días soy el sanador Southen. Señor Potter por favor voy a realizar una serie de hechizos para determinar que grave es y después decidiré si son necesarias las pociones.

\- Si las pociones son necesarías me podrías dar la lista prefieró prepararlas yo.

\- Claro señor Snape además las pociones de aqui alguna están echas por usted y si quiere puede hacerlas le pasaré el certificado con el permiso para que pueda hacerlas sin que el ministerio se meta en medio.

\- Gracias.

El sanador realizó una serie de hechizos y un pergamino con una pluma comenzó a escribir anotando los resultados. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el sanador se iba poniendo más serio. Este era una de los casos más graves  que había visto las personas con las que vivía debían ser animales. El primer año todo era normal algún sarpullido, un leve resfriado, lo mas grave fue la infección pulmunar que cogío cuando tenía seís meses pero fue tratada en San Mungo por lo que leyo del pequeño historial que encontró. En el segundo año empezaron los signos de malnutrición y algún que otro golpe. Lo mas grave comenzó a partir de que el niño tuviera cuatro años, quemadurás, huesos rotos,  cortes de cuchillos, golpes en la cabeza y también una serie de golpes en su espalda realizados con un cinturón o algo similar. Regulus al ver el ceño fruncido del sanador empezó a preocuparse.

\- Harry está bien no?

\- La verdad es más grave de lo que pensé. Va a tener que tomar una serie de pociones por lo que queda de año cada dos meses lo quiero aquí para revisar si todo va bien y ver si acortamos o prolongamos el tiempo. Las pociones que tiene que tomar es una de nutrición por la mañana, una de calcio al medio dia, y una de cicatrización a la noche. La de cicatrización le da somnolencía por lo que mejor la tomé al irse para cama y basicamente no dejara niguna cictríz en su cuerpo incluida la de su cabeza. No se porque no le trajeron a San Mungo después del ataque pero la cicatriz es una runa de protección la cuál estuvo parcialmente activado durante todo el tiempo que la tuvo. Esto significa que si no la tuviera probablemente hubiera muerto por culpa de esas personas hace mucho tiempo.

Ante esa información tanto Severus y Regulus se cabrearón muchisímo esos muggles podrían haber matado a Harry. Severus se dio cuenta de otra cosa las pociones eran muy fuertes por lo que Harry tendría que estar con una carga de trabajo ligera y no podría participar en quiddich y en ningún otro deporte violento. tendría que escribir una carta a la junta escolar y los profesores avisando del caso para que así Harry pudiera continuar con sus estudios sin problema. Ya había hablado con Lucius sobre la reordenación y dijo que se iba a realizar el primer día despues de la clasificación de primer año en el gran comedor. Dependiendo de a que casa fuera tenía que hablar tambien con el jefe de casa.  El sanador le dio a Severus el papel con el certificado y una bolsa con pociones para una semana junto con una copia del pergamino.

\- Antes de irnos les voy a dara una lista con todas la vacunas que Harry tiene que hacer. En ella esta la fecha, la hora y la sala a la que tienen que ir para realizarla. Hoy le voy a poner la vacuna contra la gripe de mago y la meningitis.

\- Gracias, sanador Southen.

\- No me las de las copias de estos tambien fueron al departamento de Bienestar Infantíl de ministerío para que los muggles sean arrestados y juzgados. Se hará con la máxima discreción y sólo ustedes podrán informar a los medios si lo quieren. Otra cosa que me di cuenta es que la magía de Harry a aumentado así recomiendo una visita a Ollivander para comprobar si la varita es la adecuada para él ahora o si necesita otra varita.

Todo esto lo dijo mientras ponía las dos vacuna a Harry. Al acabar prodecedío a despedirse y darle su dirección de contacto para cualquier problema. 

\- Bueno ahora vamos a Gringotts a coger el retrato de tu madre. Algo más?

\- Sí, en la carta de mi madre me dijo que había una seríe de libros que tenía que llevarme, me diría el retrato que libros.

\- Quiere que te acompañemos Harry?

\- Si por favor Regulus no se cuantas cosas me pedira mi madre y puede que necesite ayuda.

Los tres se dirigiron a la sálida de San Mungo y se aparecierón a la entrada del banco. Al entrar Harry reconocío al cajero que le ayudo de la otra vez y se acercó.

\- Hola Griphock, necesito entrar con mis acompañantes a la boveda Potter para recoger su retrato y unas cuantas cosas más, si no es ningún problema.

\- No hay ningún problema señor Potter, usted es uno de nuetros mejores clientes y nos complace ayudarlo. Por favor siganme a los carrito. Cuando terminen con la visita a su boveda les recomiendo que vayan a junto el jefe Gringotts tiene una cosa para vosotros.

\- Muchas gracias por la información. Iremos a junto de el cuando acabemos.

\- La verdad al pasar por aquí nos ahorraste lo de enviar una lechuza para que vinieran a recogerlo.

Montaron el el carrito y el duende le dio a la palanca. Harry se dio cuenta que iban más rápido que la primera vez y que estaban bajando mucho más y iendo más lejos. Según recordaba cuanto más lejos y abajo este una boveda mas impotantes y mas dinero tenía. El carro se paro el el boveda Potter que tenía el Número 20. Las bóvedas con los numeros uno y dos eran de los descencdiente de Merlín Emeryns y de Morgana Lefay y las del tres al seís correspondian a los fundadores de Hodwarts. Los números tambien idicaban la antiüedad de la familias que los Potter fueran la boveda 20 quería decir que eran muy antiguas. Mas tarde tenía que ver que número tenian sus otras bovedas familiares, sabía que la de los fundares que era heredero eran la tres, cuatro y seís y la de la familia Peverell era el número 8, todo esto estaba en el libro de historia sobre los goblins y las charlas de Bins. 

\- Señor Potter ponga su mano en la puerta y diga su nombre y el de sus acompañantes para poder entrar.

\- Harry James Potter junto con Severus Tobías Snape-Prince y Regulus Arctorus Snape-Prince nee Black piden la entrada a la boveda Potter.

Ante estas palabras la puerta se abrio dejando ver una enorme estancia con un montón de salas. En cada sala había un cartel en el cuál se podía leer lo que estaba almacenado. Había desde una sala para armas, otra para armaduras, para varitas, para pidras preciosas, otra para joyas, una para libros, para muebles, había salas para todo prácticamente. Harry buscó la que ponía retrato y entro en ella. En la sala había un montón de retratos desde el primer señor de la casa Potter hasta el último es decir su padre. Todos lo retratos estaban dormido y segun las indicaciones tenías que decir unas palabras a la vez que los despertabas para poder hablar con ellos. El retrato de su madre estaba al lado del de su padre. Se acercó y lo recogió.

\- "Effigies surgere"

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola mama.

\- Como estás Harry?, con quien vives?

\- Estoy bien mama, ahora estoy vivienco con Severus en la casa de los Malfoy.

\- Ahora? Bueno ya me lo contarás más tarde en este momento quiero que cojas todo lo que te digo. Hablaremos cuando llegas a casa con más calma.

\- Si mama. Regulus, Severus ya la encontré.

Al decir esto ambos se acercaron y saludaron a  Lily. Harry se puso en medio de modo que el retrato de su madre pudiera ver toda la sala y le indicara a donde tenía que ir.

\- Primero vete a la sala de armas. Hay cierras los ojos y deja que la magía te guie de esta manera encontrarás el arma mágica ideal para ti.

Harry le paso el retrato a Severus y fue a la sala de armas. En esta había desde espadas a dagas, también arcos y alguna arma extrajenras como las katanas. Harry cerró sus ojos y se cocentró en sentie su magía para ver hacía donde lo tiraba. Se dío cuenta que lo mandaban a dos sitios diferentes. Se dirigio el primero y cogío un arma muy ligera y pequeña. Sin abrir los ojos se dirigio hacía el segundo foco y cogío lo que era un arma mucha mas larga pero tambien ligera. Cuando abrío los ojos vio las dos arma que su magía había decidido.  Una era una daga con un mango verde y la hoja de plata, el mango debía de ser de una piedra paracida al marmol pero muy ligera. La segunda era una antigüa katana con el mango negro. La hojade la Katana tenía tallada una serie de símbolos rúnicos pero no sabía lo que significaban. La funda de esta esta negra con un dragón azul eléltrico tallado. Salío de la sala y le enseño a todos las dos armas.

\- Eso dice que eres un mago muy poderoso Harry. Ahora quiero que entres en la sala de metales para elegir un metal. Este metal se juntara con la piedra o minerales que escojas en la otra sala para hacer un artefacto mágico que hacen los goblin. Este es como una minuatura de una sala en la cual si te concentras puedes entrar y lo usaras para entrenar. Este sólo funcionara para ti y nadie mas podrá acceder.

Harry hizó lo mismos que en la sala de armas. En la de los metales Harry sintío una gran atracción por el platino y el oro rosa. En los minerales y piedras cogío alejandrita, amatista, esmeralda, lapislázuli, rubí y zafiro. Estas piedras y los dos metales se los dío a Griphook.

\- Señor la construcción de la sala preciosa llevara un tiempo le enviaremos un mensaje cuando este acabada.

\- Ahora solo quedan los libros voy a decir unos títulos la biblioteca de la bóveda no esta ordenada por tema su no alfabéticamente. Pero no os preocupeis si escribís el titulo del libro en el libro mayor os aparecerá el libro que necesetaís.

Al entrar en la sala que ponía biblioteca vieron un gran libro en blanco que debía ser el libro mayor. Harry cogío la pluma y comenzó a escribir los libros que le dijo su madre.

  * Piedras, minerales y metales y como ayudan al mago
  * Sala preciosa y sus útilidades
  * El arte de las armas mágicas
  * Historia de los Potter
  * Grandes hechiceros de la época antigúa
  * Historia del mundo mágico
  * Historia de Inglaterra magica
  * Grandes catastofrés mágicas
  * Poderes elementales 
  * Metamorfogos
  * Animagus como ser uno
  * El arte de la adivinación
  * Tranfiguración a lo largo de los siglos
  * Artes oscuras de los Potter
  * Secretos mágicos no tan secretos
  * El origen de los muggelborn
  * Historia de los fundadores
  * Grandes historias de Merlin
  * Grandes historias de Morgana Lefay
  * Mentiras y verdades históricas ocultas
  * Lo que el ministerio no quiere que sepas
  * Estatuto secreto por que?
  * Por que surgen los señores oscuros
  * Animales fántasticos y donde encontrarlos
  * Como mostar animales fantásticos
  * Como hablar con los animales
  * Historia del señor oscuro Potter
  * Artes oscuras no tan oscuras
  * Artes de la luz que son oscuras
  * Como hacer magia sin varita
  * Despierta tus poderes ocultos
  * Pociones secretas de los Potter
  * Pociones de la luz y ocuras prohíbidas
  * Como ser habil en el arte de las pociones



Al acabar todos los libros que le dijo su madre una pila enorme aparecío en la mesa de atrás. Algunos títulos en realidad no eran un libro su no una colección de libros. En la mesa había mas de cien libros. Severus procedio a encogerlos en una bolsa y salieron de la bóveda. Ahora tenían que hablar con Gringotts pero antes llamo a Mipsy para que cogiera los libros y el retrato y lo llevara a la habitación de Harry. Mientras se dirigian hacía el despacho del señor Gringotts escucho a dos duendes hablar gobbledegook, el idioma de los duendes. Tenía que ver donde aprenderlo sería muy beneficioso para él si realilzará sus transacciones con los duendes en su idioma nativo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los hechizos estan en lo según el traductor de google es latín ya que yo no se nada. Si hay algún erro no dudeis en decirmelo que enseguida lo corrijo. El siguiente capítulo sera otra charla con el señor Gringotts y la visita a Ollivander. Espero que os guste.


	13. Señor Gringotts y Ollivander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice unos ligeros cambios al final de la historía. No son mucho por lo que no hace falta volver atrás. También subí un pequeño one-shot hace poco, pueden echarle un vistazo a quién le interese. Ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.

Llegaron al despacho de Gringotts y entraron. Sentado en una mesa abarrotada de papeles estaba Gringotts. Delante de él tenía una caja y unos libros. Este al oírlos entrar levanto la cabeza y procedio a señañalarles las sillas para que se sentarán. Acabo de firmar unos papeles y goblin entro a retirarlos.

\- Saludos magos, les pedi que vinieran aqui para facilitar nuestro trato y el manejo de todas la bóvedas del señor Potter. Nos ornogullece decir que desde ayer el señor Potter es considerado amigos de la nación goblin por habernos ayudado a la eleminación de las bovédas de los magos que habían causado ofensa tantas veces.

\- No hice nada sólo quería recuperar mi dinero.

\- Para nada señor Potter. Pero no es por eso para que os pedí venir. Esta caja que tengo aquí es un cofre de ir y venir uno de los artefactos goblins que nunca compartimos con los magos hasta hoy. Con esta caja sólo nos escribes lo que necesites y la bóveda en la que se encuentra y nosotros se le enviamos mediante esta. No todo los objetos podran pasar pero son una minoría, ya que para algunos objetos sus antepasados especificaron que sólo podían ser sacados por la cabaza de familia en persona.

\- Muchas gracias. No tenías por que hacerlo.

\- Para nada joven mago. De esta manera cualquier cosa que el banco Gringotts necesite de usted se comunicará mediante el cofre. De esta manera no habrá necesidad de buhos ni peligro de que alguien intercepte la carta. Deje care siete gotas de sangre en la cerrradura, de esta manera solo usted podrá abrirla.- Harry se pincho el dedo y dejo caer las siete gotas que le dijeron- Adémas puede reducir su tamaño para llevarla sienpre consigo. Cuando tiene algo para recoger vibrará durante medio minuto y despúes cada media hora volverá a hacerlo, aparte tambien cambiará de color según la urgencia del contenido. Este libro le explicará como funciona le recomiendo que lo lea.

El jefe del banco le dio un libro muy fino que decía "Como utilizar tu cofre de ir y venir" era muy fino por lo que podría leerlo despues de acabar todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy en Diagon Alley. Dependiendo del tiempo que tuviera despues hablaría con su madre y mas tarde le preguntaría a Marvolo para que le de clases para prepararse para sus OWLS,  eso sí pociones iba a pedirle a Severus que le ayudará.

\- Señor Potter estes libros son una lista de todos los bienes materiales de cada una de sus casas y otros otros son su estado financiero en el cuál se refleja la entrada y salida de dinero, le aconsejo que lo revise para asegurarse que todo este en orden. Cualquier cosa ya sabé como contactarnos. Cuando acabe de revisar la lista que le dimos de los artículos suatraídos desde que cumplio once años hasta el día de ayer, nos puede mandar la lista de artículos sustraídos sin conocimiento para que los localicemos y se lo devolvamos. Estas carpetas son la cartera de inversiones de cada familia de la que es jefe. Cada libro y carpeta lleva el nombre de la familia corresponde para que le sea más fácil identificarlo además de los escudos familiares.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Gringotts. Una pregunta si no es molestía.

\- Adelante señor Potter, no dude en preguntar lo que necesite.

-Verá cuando veníamos hacía aquí vi dos goblins hablando en gobbledegook sabría donde puedo encontrar algún libro o persona que enseñe tanto a hablarlo como escribirlo?

-Me alegra que haga esta pregunta espere un momento. Nosotros el banco de Gringotts le proporcionaremos los libros necesarios para aprenderlo con soltura.

Gringotts salío por una puesta detrás de su escritorio. Regulus y Severus miraron a Harry con asombró, no sólo se había echo amigo de la nación de los goblins, algo bastante difícil de por sí, si no que estes le regalaron un artefacto sólo usado por goblins y tambien le ofrecian libros para poder entenderlos.

\- Harry no me puedo creer lo que conseguistes, no sabes lo especial que eres sólo por lograrlo.

\- No se que dices Severus, no soy nada especial, sólo soy Harry nada más.

\- Para nada Harry tu eres un niño muy especial y quién diga lo contrario es un idiota.

\- Pero porque lo dices Regulus?  
\- Por lo que has hecho hoy no sólo te hiciste amigo de la nación goblin si no que también se han ofrecido a ayudarte a hablar su lengua.

\- Pero yo se lo pedi por que quien mejor que te ayude a conseguirlo que un goblin es la lógica no?

\- Y por eso eres especial porque haces las cosas sin esperar nada a cambio y al final acabas ganando mucho mas de lo que esperavas. 

-Gracias.

Harry se estaba sonrrojando por las cosas que tanto Severus como Regulus le dijeron nunca nadia la había dicho nada así. De sus parientes sólo recibía insultos y del lado de la luz suplicas y manipulaciones para hacer lo que le ordenaban. Ellos eran los primeros que le apoyaban y mostraban cariño desde que tenía memoría. Sabía que su madre lo quería pero no se acordaba de nada de aquella época. Gringotts volvio con una seríe de libros en sus brazos que dejo encima de la mesa.

\- Este libro te enseñara a hablar gobbledegook " Habla con fluídez el idioma de los goblins" si abres procedera a enseñarte los distintos sonidos por orden alfabético y depues poco a poco segirá con las palabras y frases, este funciona como una grabadora te dirá es sonido varías veces y después usted lo repetira dependiendo de que lo haga brillara azul,verde o rojo. Rojo es que lo hizo mal, Verde que tiene alguna cosa mal en el sonido y Azul que lo hizo bien. Cuando consiga dominar la primera parter procederá a la segunda y así sucesivamente, siempre irá atrás de vez en cuando para que no se olvide de nada de lo aprendido. Este otro le enseñara la manera correcta de la escritura "Aprende a escribir paso a paso" funciona como los cuadernillos que se le dan a los niñor para aprender e irá aumentando de nivel según lo valla dominado. Este último es sobre las costumbres y cultura de los goblins " Como no ofender a un goblin" en este libro aprendera nuestra historia y la manera de saludarnos. Espero que le sea de ayuda y cualquier duda no dude en utilizar su cofre. Que tenga un buen viaje y que su oro crezca y sus enemigos tiemblen al oír su nombre.

\- Muchas gracias por todo la ayuda que nos as dado. Y que su oro crezcá y sus enemigos tiemblen al oír su nombre.

Los tres magos procedieron a salir del banco para dirigirse a la tienda de varitas. Harry encogio el cofre y lo puso en un bolsillo y llamo a Mipsy para que llevará el resto de las cosas a su cuarto. Le pidio que dejara en su mésita el libro de instrucciones sobre la utilización del cofre. El camino hacía a Ollivander fue tranquilo y sin ninguna interrupción. A pesar de ser por la mañana no había mucha gente posiblemente fuera por que en una hora o así sería hora de comer. Llegaron a la tienda y al entrar sonó una campana para avisar al señor Ollivander de su llegada. De la puerta de atrás salio el viejo mago y procedio a examinar a sus clientes. Como los tres tenían varitas no pensaba que fueran a comprar otra ya que erá ilegal, al no ser que la primera varita por alguna circunstancias ya no le funcionará al mago al cien por cien. Esta ley se añadío cunado hacía unos cincuenta añor se dio el caso y hasta ahora solo tuvo tres casos más aparte del primero. Tenía una gran curiosidad por saber el motivo por que estés magos habían entrado en su tienda hoy, y le daba la sensación de que se avecianaban grandes cambios en la comunidad mágica.

\- Buenos días y bienvenidos a la tienda de varitas Ollivander. Que puedo hacer hoy por ustedes señores Prince-Snape y señor Potter.

\- Verá el sanador Southen nos dijo que vinieramos aquí por que a Harry le quitarón varios sellos que tenía en su magia que pudieron afectar a la elección de su varita. Queremos saber si la varita aún le funcionará o necesita otra.

\- Mal asunto lo del sello de la magia de un mago, muy mal asunto. Pero acerquese aquí con su varita y dejame comprobar.

Harry se acerco al señor Ollivander y saco su varita. Ollivander comenzó a mover su varita por la mano de Harry y por su varita y depues por todo su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo la cinta métrica comenzó a medir. Ollivander comenzó a murmurar y hacer anotaciones apresuradas en un papel. Conforme más escribía más largo se hacía el pergamino y mas murmuraba el señor Ollivander. Harry comenzó a preocuparse por si había algo malo. Al notar eso Regulus se acercó y lo arrimó para que se sintiera seguro. Mientras Severus carraspeó y exclamó:

\- No tengo tiempo para esto nos puede decir que pasa para que podamos solucionarlo rápidamente.

\- Si perdón. Bueno señor Potter mientras que la varita que tiene le funcionará no lo hará muy bien por lo que necesita otra varita. Visto lo que me costo encontrar una varita que concidiera contigo la primer vez, vamos a proceder de cero. Por favor acompañenme a la parte de atrás. Ahi tengo más núcleos de varitas y maderas de los estandar. Los dejo atrás y no haga ninguna varita con ellos hasta que vienen clientes complicados como usted.

Los tres siguieron a Ollivander hasta la trastienda de Ollivander allí vieron dos armarios. Un armario ponía maderas y había cajones con los nombre de las maderas. El segundo ponía núcleos y estaba equipado de la misma manera.

\- Toma estos dos libros. Se los doy a todos mis clientes que tienen una varita personalizada. Uno explica los núcleos de varitas y otro los tipos de madera. Ahora procedamos a hacerte una  varita.

Ollivander fue al armario de maderas y procedio a sacar todas las maderas y ponerlas en linea. Cogío los núcleos he hizo lo mismo en otra mesa.

\- Ahora señor Potter pongase en frente de la mesa con maderas y cierra los ojos concentrese en su magia y coja todas las maderas con las que siante que su magía tira haga lo mismo con los núcleos después.

\- Si señor.

Harry cerro los ojos y se concentró. Ahora era más fácil hacerlo después de haberlo hecho en su bóveda. Sintio que su magia tiraba hacía tres lugares diferentes y cogio las maderas que su magía le pedía.

\- Valla Acacia, manzano y saúce maderas muy especiales y que muestran que tienes una gran variedad de habilidades. Siga con los núcleos mientres combino las maderas por favor.

Harry hizó lo mismo con los núcleos y volvio sentir tres fuente distintas. Cogio un bote, una caja y una bolsa. Cuando abrio los ojos se fijo que en bote había un polvo muy fino en la etiqueta ponía polvo de cuerno de Bicuerno. En la caja la etiqueta ponia escamas de lamiay en la bolsa cuerno de basilisco.

\- Si habilidades abunadantes y especiales. La caja tiene tres escamas de lamia, el bote contiene tres gramos de polvo de bicuerno y el cuerno de basilisco fu extraído de un basilisco que media 33 metros. Su magia le gusta mucho el número tres aunque no se porque, hay gente que dice que el número tres, cinco y siete son mágicos y son muy utilizados. Buenos vay a poner el núcleo a tu varita. Quiero que sepas que esta varita sólo podra ser usada por ti no dejaría que nadie mas la utilizará. Señor Potter espero grande cosas de ti. Pueden dar una vuelta mientras acabó llevara una hora.

\- Mucha gracias.

Harry le preguntó a Severus su podían a Flourish y Bloots y después a la tienda de mascotas quería conseguir cosas para Hedwig. Severus le dijo que sí pero que antes irían a comer. Fueron al Caldero Chorreante alli pidieron el menú con cerveza de mantequilla y después de venti minutos comiendo en silencio, no había necesidad de hablar, se levantaron para pagar y irse a  la librería. Harry tenñia una idea de los libros que quería. Tenía los que necesitaba para Hodwarts pero necesitaba más tanto para owls comos para saber mas sobre en mundo de los magos. Primero fue a la selección de Aritmancia y cogio "Nueva teoría de la numerología", "Numerología y Grámatica", "Introducción a la Aritmancia", "Alquimia y entes", "Esencia, Materia y flujo mágico", "Núcleos Esenciales, número y aritmomancia", " Diferencias entre Aritmancia y Artimomancia" así como algunos que explicaban la aritmancia con otras asignaturas como pociones, encantos, por último en esta sección cogio "Aritmancia y la creación de hechizos".  En la seccion de encantos cogío "Manual de contramaldiciones, actualización autómatica" era mas caro que la versión que había en Hodwarts pero no tendría que comprar el libro cada vez que salia algo nuevo,  "Encantamientos extremos" , " La busqueda de la quinta esencia" y " Ultimos avances en encantamientos" de este último tambien cogio la versión que se autoactualizaba. Depués fue a la sección de criaturas mágicas: "Gente del agua: una completa guía de su lengua y costumbres" _,_ "Los espantosos moradores de las profundidas", "Sombras y espiritus", "Especies de dragone en Inglaterra y Irlanda", " Dragones del mundo", "Hermanos de sangre: mi vida entre los vampiros" , " Enclopedia de los animales mágicos" y "Hozico peludo, corazón humano" . La siguiente sección fue Herbología no cogío tantos libros ya que Severus le había comprado varios que le ayudaban en pociones el único que cogio fue " Como contruir tu propio jardín mágico". La siguiente seccion fue la de defensa " Como burlar las artes oscuras" fue el primero y siguieron muchos más como "Enfrentate a lo desconocido" o " Como reconocer maleficios". En tranfiguracion sólo cogío uno "Guia de la transfiguración paso a paso para expertos".  De alquimia noa había mucho por lo que le preguntaría a Severus más tarde y cogio el único libro que le podría ayudar "Alquimia, ciencia y artes antiguas". De pociones Severus ya le había cogido los libros ayer por lo que podía parar de la sección por lo que fue a la siguiente que era adivinación, "Como saber si tienes el don", "Distintos métodos de adivinación" y "Grandes videntes de la historia". La siguiente fue la sección de sanación " El manual del sanador", "Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas más frecuentes", "El cuerpo de los magos y brujas", "Enfermadades y dolencias mágicas extraordinariías" y " Como descubrir a un paciente".  En historia cogio vario "Hechos históricos desde Merlín", " Los nuevos descubrimientos históricos" y " La historia por siglos" este último era una colección de libros que se dividía por siglos, cada libro correspondía a un siglo.  La última sección que visito fue la de runas antiguas: "Estudios mágicos", "Teoría Mágica", "Jeroglíficos y logogramas mágicos", "Magia", "Magia pagana", "Runas antiguas fáciles", "Silabario de Spellman", "Traducción de runas avanzadas" y "Transformación a través de los tiempos". Con todos los libros fueron a mostrador y pagarón por ellos. La última parada antes de volver por la nueva varita fue la tienda de mascotas.

\- Harry con tantos libros que cogistes cuando vas a estudiar?

\- Algunoa de los libros son para estudiar. Aunque le pida ayuda a Marvolo los voy a necesitar para entender algunas cosas, otros son para ampliar mi conocimiento después de los owls. Por cierto me fije que de Alquimia no había muchos libros. Comprendo de las arte oscura pero de alquimía no.

\- Eso es porque la Alquimia es muy raro y muy poca gente esta interesada por lo que no le es rentable venderlos en un tienda como Flourish y Bloots.

\- No os preocupeís le pedí a Marvolo que te cogiera los libros necesarios para esas dos materias. Mipsy por favor lleva todos los libros para la habitación de Harry.

\- Gracias Regulus estaba preocupado como iba a estudiar sin los libros necesarios.

Entraron el la tienda de mascotas y Harry cogio la comida de Hedwig así como alguna golosina para darle de vez en cuando. Depues se puso a ver los distintos animales ahí expuestos, había desde los que podías encontrar en el mundo muggle como perros y gatos hasta mágicos. Cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse y sintió como la magia lo tirará esto le paracio le pasaba con Hedwig pero era por que era su familiar. Se le había preguntado a Regulus mientras esperaban para irse al medimago. Este le había regalado un libro que le explicaba todo sobre los magos y sus familiares. Había casos en que un mago tenía mas de un familiar y dependiendo de la cantidad el mago era mas o menos poderoso. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en el enlance. Lo primero que encontró un huevo negro con manchas en plateado, abajo ponía huevo de basilisco. Lamó tanto a Severus y Regulus estes cogieron el huevo. Harry volvio a cerrar los ojos y volvio a sentir el tirón esta vez hacía un apartado oscuro donde había dos gatitos pequeños. Uno era negro con fuego en sus patas de color verde  y unos ojos verdes preciosos. El segundo después de fijarse se dio cuenta que era mas bien como una cría de guepardo pero en colores negros y grises. Cerró los ojos para ver cuál era la cría que lo llamaba a unirse y se dio cuenta que eran los dos. Aún sentía el tirón por lo que había otro animal. Con los dos cachorros los cuáles aún no estaba seguro de que eran pues no había ninguna étiqueta ya eran cuatro familiares y había por lo menos uno más. A este paso iba a ser un zoológico andante. Cogio con cuidado a los dos "gatitos", estes comenzaron a ronronear inmediatamente.  Nuevamente su magia lo llevo a un huevo, este huevo estaba echo como de hielo era de un azul claro con circulos blancos y estaba helado al tácto. Detras de el aparecio Severus que al ver a Harry con lo que parecia dos gatitos para él, no los podia ver por que estaban acurrucados en el colo de Harry, vio que señalaba para el huevo y lo cogío. Harry cerro los ojos pero ya no sentía nada. Eran cinco familiares que tenía, otro número mágico.

\- Ya completaste tu zoológico aún queda.- Severus no pudo resistir a la broma era bastante gracioso.

\- Si creo que si. Lo siento mucho no sabía que esto iba a suceder con Hedwig son cinco familiares. Aunque tengo la sensación que Hedwig es la única que no será un animal mágico.

\- Que quieres decir estoy viendo dos gatitos contigo.

\- No creo que sean gatos querido. Si te fijas  uno de ellos tiene fuego en sus patas y cola. Por lo que se es una quimera sólo se puede tener una si es un familiar porque es de la única manera de la que tienes algo de control sobre ella.

\- No me había fijado. Me dejas un poco al otro gatito.

\- Si aqui tienes.

Severus le paso el huevo a Regulus y se puso a exminar al gatito. Se fijo en sus ojos amarillos intensos y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

\- Es un nundo una criatura cinco X como la quimera y el basilisco pero es raro normalmente los nundus son amarillos y negros no negros y amarillos.

\- Eso se debe a que es de una especie única me lo trajeron hace diez años y no ha crecido nada el el último que queda. Esta clase de nundu es menos peligrosa que la otra esta no tiene el aliento venenoso aunque si las garras. Jovencito tiene familiares muy peligrosos. Son criaturas muy protectoras también por lo que hay que estar loco si alguine se mete con usted.

Los tres magos se asustaron ante la repentina aparición del dueño de la tienda.

\- Supondo que quiere todo lo necesario para cuidarlos.

\- Si por favor.

\- Disculpa si no es molestia sabes de que es el otro huevo. El primero ponía que era de basilisco pero en este no hay nada.

\- Este huevo señor Black lo tengo desde hace mucho se lo dieron a mi abuelo y aún no a eclosionado. Tanto el como el como el de basilisco llevan aquí mas años de los que viví. Solo eclosionaran cuando encuentren a su mago.

\- Es decir nuestro Harry sabes cuanto tardarán?

\- No lo puedo decir señor Snape. Mientras que el de basilisco se lo que es por la aparencia, el huevo azul por el que pregunto el señor Black solo sé por lo que me dijeron, por lo que no se si es cierto. Se trata de un fénix de la escarcha, es la contraparte del fénix del director. Estos féniz aún son mas raro y se vuelven hielo cuando van a renacer, le gustan el frío y son frascos al tacto. Por lo demas sus lágrimas y su canto son curativos. jovencito tome este cuatro libros cada uno es la guia para cada animal desde su época en el huevo hasta la madurez, desde que nacen hasta su madurez. En total todo son 50.0000 galeones. No duden en volver.

Los tres magos se dirigieron rápidamente a coger la nueva varita de Harry pero antes llamaron a Mipsy para que pusiera los huevos en un lugar seguro. Harry le pregunta al nundu y la quimera si querían irse a casa tambíen. La quimera fue la única asintio por lo que tambien se fue con Mipsy el pequeño nundu se quedo en el regazo de Harry. Al llegar el señor Ollivander les esperaba en mostrador con los libros y la varita.

\- Valla parece que consiguio un compañero inusuál señor Potter. Bueno la varita más una fundo como me pido su tutor con los libros son 50 galeones.

Cuando acabo de hablar el nundu en el regazo de Harry salto y se acercó al señor Ollivander. Se sacudió y soltó unos cuantos pelos, después levanto la pata y se la enseño mientras sacaba las garra.

\- O gratis tal parece que su familiar me cede un poco de su pelo y veneno para hacer varitas. Se le agradezco señor nundu.

Ollivander le extrajo con cuidado el veneno de las pata. El pequeño nundu rápidamente se fue a junto Harry y escaló hasta sus hombros donde se quedo. Cogieron todo y se fueron hasta la casa de los Malfoy, su nueva casa. Harry se propusó hoy en leer el libro sobre la utilización del cofre del ir y venir así como estudiar. Aparte tenía que pensar en nombres para sus nuevos familiares. Lo mejor era por el momento nombrar al nundu y a la quimera, los otros dos los nombraría cuando salieran del huevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. En sigiente Harry hablará con su madre y descubrirá las propiedades de su varita entre otras. Si a alguien se le ocurry un nombre para los nuevos familiares de Harry estoy abierta a sugerencias.


	14. Realidad revelada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza mi ordenador no funciona por lo que puede que tarde un poco en ir subiendo capítulos. Este lo estoy subiendo de otro distinto.

Llegaron a Malfoy Manor y Harry se fue a su habitación a organizar todo. Primero leería las instrucciones del cofre ir y venir y después estudiaría las propiedades de su varita. Fue a su habitación y cogió el folleto y el libro sobre núcleos y maderas de varita faltaban unas horas para que fuese hora de cenar por lo que iba a leer y después de averiguar lo que hacía y qué propiedades tenía su varita. Por último hablaría con Marvolo y Severus para organizar un horario para prepararse para los OWLS. Entró en la sala y se sentó en sofá. 

\- Harry, cariño puedo hablar contigo?

\- Mama, claro.

Harry dejó todo en la mesita y se acercó al cuadro de su madre que estaba encima de su chimenea. Su madre le sonreía pero tenía la sensación de que lo que iba a decirle cambiaría lo que él creía del matrimonio de sus padres.

\- Harry no se si sabes pero tu padre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Todo esto se debía a que tu padre era un matón y se metía con mucha gente entre ellos mi amigo de la infancia Severus. Pero en sus dos últimos años cambió y empezó a cortejar me por lo que confíe en el. Lamentablemente fue el mayor error de mi vida. Al principio todo iba bien pero cuando nos casamos empezó a gritarme y pegarme no me paraba de decir que necesitaba un heredero varón. Hasta que un día estaba embarazada.

> ~Flashback~
> 
> \- James estoy embarazada.
> 
> \- Eso esta bien ten cuidado. Iremos a San Mungo para confirmar si es un niño si no lo es abortaras me as entendido.
> 
> -James no puedes hacer esto es nuestro bebé.
> 
> \- Pues rezá que sea un niño puta.
> 
> Llegaron a San Mungo y fueron rápidamente atendidos por un sanador. Este confirmó el embarazo de Lily y que estaban esperando una niña.  Los peores temores de Lily se habían confirmado.
> 
> ~Flashback end~

\- Pero qué pasó no tengo ninguna hermana mayor y el aborto es ilegal en el mundo mágico es ilegal.

\- James lo arregló todo para que pareciera un accidente y mató a tu hermana. Mi próximo embarazo fuiste tu y durante el James me trató de maravilla y cuando naciste como un bebé sano me siguió tratando bien. Todo fue bien está que me enteré de lo que conté en la carta que planeaban matar un niño pequeño.

\- Pero porque no escapaste antes.

\- No podía me amenazaba con acerta daño si me iba. Me costó mucho coger el valor pero fue tarde.

> ~Flashback~
> 
> El día de Halloween se podía ver a una pelirroja preparando la maleta tanto para ella como para su hijo tenía que aprovechar que James no estaba para escaparse. Después cuando estaba lejos llamaría a Severus para pedirle ayuda. Acabo de preparar la maleta y cogió a Harry. Echo un hechizo pluma en la maleta y se fueron por la puerta trasera.
> 
> \- Adonde piensas que vas Lily
> 
> Lily se dio la vuelta y miró a James apuntando la con su varita.
> 
> \- Solo voy a dar un paseo con Harry.
> 
> \- Con las maletas echa no me lo creo. Pasa para dentro y deja a harry en su cuna.
> 
> Ambos fueron al cuarto de Harry y empezaron a discutir en un arrebato Jame pronunció la maldición asesina y el cadáver de Lily Potter cayó al lado de la cuna de su hijo.
> 
> ~Flashback end~

\- Papa te mato no Marvolo.

\- No cariño ni siquiera la profecía es verdad me lo contó ese elfo que me trajo estábamos escondidos por que era una guerra nada más.

\- Yo no se que hacer es mucho para  asimilar.

\- Lee un poco para organizarte y relajarte después ya le puedes contar a los demás todo.

Harry se sentó y decidió leer el folleto que le dieron en Gringotts. Distraerse podría ayudarle a ordenar la ideas. Después hablaría de todo con Severus y Marvolo. Según el folleto dependiendo de la urgencia de lo que le enviaron vibrará con más o menos intensidad y la gema del centro se iluminará dependiendo de esto. Azul no importante, Verde importante y Rojo importante y urgente era sencillo. Para enviar cosas era sencillo solo tenía que poner lo que quería dentro del cofre y cerrarlo y este aparecería en la pareja que se encontraba en Gringotts. Este cofre sería muy útil.

Lo siguiente era ver las propiedades de su varita pero antes ya se le había ocurrido un nombre para el nundu. Fue a junto de él y lo recogió en el colo.

\- Hola pequeño. Te gusta Nox cómo nombre?

Este le respondió lamiéndole la cara por lo que Harry lo tomo como un sí.  Se volvió a sentar en el sofá con Nox a su lado y cogió el libro sobre varitas ahora solo buscaría el significado de sus maderas.

> " _ **ACACIA:** Una madera para varitas bastante inusual. He descubierto que produce varitas que a menudo se niegan a producir magia excepto para su dueño y también se guardan sus mejores efectos solo para aquellos con el don más fuerte. Esta sensibilidad hace que sea muy difícil encontrarles un dueño y solo mantengo unas pequeñas existencias para aquellos magos o brujas con suficiente ingenio, puesto que no les van bien a lo que se conoce comúnmente como magia de «ruidos y olores». Cuando a una varita de acacia se le encuentra el dueño correcto, puede competir con cualquiera en términos de poderes, pero a menudo esta madera no es apreciada lo suficiente por la peculiaridad de su temperamento._
> 
> _**MANZANO** :Las varitas de manzano no se fabrican en grandes cantidades. Son poderosas y le van mejor a un dueño con grandes metas e ideales, y esta madera no funciona bien con Magia Oscura. Se dice que el poseedor de una varita mágica será una persona querida y de larga vida, y a menudo he notado que los clientes de gran encanto personal son los que encuentran su varita ideal en una de madera de manzano. A menudo los poseedores de una varita de manzano tienen la inusual habilidad de conversar con otros seres mágicos en sus lenguas nativas, como el célebre autor de Gente del Agua: Una Completa Guía de su Lengua y Costumbres, Dylan Marwood._
> 
> _**SAÚCE:** El sauce es una madera de varita poco común con los poderes curativos, y su propietario ideal a menudo tiene cierta inseguridad (por lo general injustificada), por mucho que intenten esconderla. Tienen una apariencia atractiva y una reputación bien fundamentada para habilitar la magia avanzada no verbal, las varas de sauce han seleccionado consistentemente las de mayor potencial, en lugar de aquellas que sienten que tienen poco que aprender."_

Según las maderas la varita sólo le obedecerá a él y sólo sacaría su pleno potencial si esta quería ademas podría tener el don de hablar con los animales y otros seres mágicos eso explicaba el parsel y sus ansias de aprender idiomas. Además el estaba pensando en ser sanador por lo que le era muy útil estaba bastante contento. Ahora los núcleos.

> " **ESCAMA DE LAMIA:** Tipo de núcleo que produce hechizos ofensivos relacionados con la tierra de gran calidad. También producen conjuros de proteccion de gran calidad, casi impenetrables, debido a la gran dureza de las escamas. Las lamias son un animal con tronco de mujer y cola de serpiente que habitan en lagunas y bosques amazónicos de climas cálido y húmedos debido a su naturaleza reptil.
> 
> **POLVO DE CUERNO DE BICORNIO:** Un núcleo muy peculiar que suele ser efectivo para hechizos de transformaciones. Este tipo de núcleo casa muy bien con varitas de nogal negro. Los poseedores de este tipo de varitas serán magos con mucho carácter, buenos instintos y muy perspicaces. Este tipo de núcleo producirá una varita (independientemente del tipo de madera que se use) que realizará todo tipos de encantamientos y maldiciones de forma dramática pero rápida. Un núcleo muy útil para la Magia Oscura.
> 
> **CUERNO DE BASILISCO:** El cuerno de un Basilisco es un núcleo de varita muy poco común, y solo se conoce una que lo contuviese: la varita de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, que la había pasado de generación en generación a sus descendientes, siendo su última propietaria la fundadora del colegio Ilvermorny, Isolt Sayre (descendiente de Salazar debido a que su madre era una Gaunt). El cuerno de basilisco tiene una peculiaridad: reacciona a la lengua Pársel, de forma que aquel que lo conozca pueda desactivar y activar la varita a su antojo."

Vallá los núcleos le favorecieron y mucho una varita para hablantes de pársel. Esto era grande. Ahora tendría que hablar con Severus y Marvolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: 28/05/18  
> Mi ordenador ya funciona pero esta semana tengo exámenes. El próximo capítulo lo subire la semana que viene o este finde. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero poder escribir con mas regularidad a partir de ahora.


	15. Organizarse y repasar

Harry se dispuso a levantarse para ir a hablar con Severus y Marvolo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Antes de nada, tenía que organizarse y hacer un listado conforme las prioridades. Después hablaría con Severus y Marvolo y crearían un horario para prepararse para los OWLS. A partir de ahí añadiría, quitaría o sustituiría conforme fuera necesario. Cogió un pergamino, tinta y una pluma y se dispuso a hacer una lista, esta sería la base para su horario.

  * Estudiar para los OWLS.
  * Estudiar para dirigir sus 14 casas
  * Ver en quien puedo confiar 
    * Gemelos Weasley: ¿
    * Bill Weasley: ¿
    * Charlie Weasley: ¿
    * Neville Longbotton: ¿
    * Luna Lovegood: ¿
  * Preparar el periódico
  * Estudiar idiomas
  * Leer los libros que cogí en la bóveda Potter
  * Ampliar conocimiento: se especificará más tarde



Con la lista acabada se levantó y fue a hablar con los dos magos. Llamó a un elfo que le dijera donde estaban y se dirigió al salón verde para encontrarlos era hora de organizarse para sus OWLS. Petó en la puerta de la sala y esperó a que le permitieran entrar.

-Harry que haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a leer y relajarte en tu cuarto.  
-Quería preguntaros sobre mi horario para estudiar los OWLS. Sólo tengo seis días y quiero estar preparado para todo.  
-El chico tiene razón Severus hay que organizarse. ¿A cuántos exámenes aparte de los obligatorios vas a ir?  
-A todos  
-Así hay que prepararse para 27 asignaturas.  
-Si señor, Severus me dijo que Herbología y Pociones puede hacerse el cargo, pero para el resto usted es el mejor ya que es quién ostenta el récord hasta el momento.  
-En eso tienes razón. Severus se hará cargo de esas dos asignaturas. Pero vamos a organizarnos a partir de mañana empezaras a estudiar en serio. Ya tienes los libros todos y si te falta alguno podemos ir a cogerlo. Lo más probable es que te falte alguno de las asignaturas optativas.

Severus le paso los materiales necesarios para hacer el horario y empezaron a organizarse. La prioridad sería las doce materias impartidas en Hodwarts las cuales tendrían más horas. Cuando el examen de una de las materias se acabará se ampliaría el estudio de las optativas empezando por las mas cercana y así sucesivamente.

-Bien el primer día será mañana el dos de agosto. A partir de mañana te quiero en pie a las 7 y en el desayuno a las 7.15. A las 8 empezarán las clases.  
-Entendido señor.  
-De las 8 hasta la una será un repasó para ver en que necesitas más ayuda de las asignaturas que tuviste en Hodwarts.  
-Es decir, Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Historia Mágica, Herbología, Astronomía, Defensa, Adivinación y Criaturas Mágicas.  
-Así es Harry estas cinco horas estaremos tanto yo como Marvolo. Por la tarde empezaremos con las asignaturas que no elegiste en la escuela.  
-Por la tarde tendrás 2 horas de Aritmática y otras 2 de Runas. Así como una hora de Estudios Muggles ya que no lo necesitas al vivir con ellos hasta hora, pero quiero que te acostumbres a como se hacen los exámenes. Las clases de la tarde empezarán por a las 4 y acabarán sobre las 9. Los horarios no serán muy rígidos porque puede que miremos que necesites mas tiempo para alguna asignatura o al revés que alguna solo necesites repasar un poco todos los días.  
  
-Mañana tendremos el horario completo conforme veamos tus necesidades y las asignaturas optativas en un principio lo veremos como si no supieras nada y tendremos 1 hora tres de ellas cada día y conforme vallas acabando exámenes aumentaremos las horas según lo necesitemos. La única excepción es vuelo esa solo te explicaremos como es el examen no creo que necesites prepararte.  
-Marvolo tiene razón en lo último.  
-¿Entonces mañana me daréis un horario completo?  
-Si de esta manera estará mas preparado a tus necesidades.  
-En los momentos en los que no tengas clase al no ser que sea hora de comer o dormir que los necesitas para poder atender a tus clases y estar preparado al cien por cien, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si quieres repasar hazlo, pero deja por lo menos un tiempo para descansar, repasar solamente te agobiaría. Tienes que descansar.  
-Muchas gracias. Tengo varías cosas que quiero hacer así que cundo tenga el horario puedo organizarme para de esta manera no agobiarme.  
-Queda una hora para la cena. ¿Por qué no repasas un poco para estar más preparado para el día de mañana?  
-Eso haré Severus muchas gracias.

Harry salió corriendo de la sala y se fue a su cuarto haría un pequeño repaso de las asignaturas que ya dominaba y uno un poco más profundo en las que no. Entre estas últimas estaría las tres nuevas asignaturas que tendría por la tarde y pociones. Primero cogió el libro sobre runas antiguas y empezó a leer.

> “Capitulo 1: Que son las runas antiguas?
> 
> Las Runas son los caracteres del más antiguo alfabeto conocido entre las tribus nómadas de Escandinavia y el Norte de Europa. Han sido encontradas talladas en rocas y pequeñas fichas de madera o piedra, en muchos sitios. Además de su uso como lengua escrita, sus caracteres individuales fueron usados para adivinación, ritos y hechizos.
> 
> Las runas más antiguas encontradas tienen más de 2.200 años de antigüedad. Son conocidas como el Futhark Antiguo y al formar parte de la cultura étnica de los pueblos del Norte de Europa, son también conocidas como Futhark Común Germánico. La evidencia sugiere que las runas existieron de alguna manera desde mucho tiempo atrás, puesto que encarnan los valores de toda una cultura y las raíces de esa cultura se pierden en la noche de los tiempos.
> 
> Cada runa tiene, por lo menos, un significado, porque las runas son más que sólo símbolos gráficos. También son símbolos en el mismo sentido en que los sueños o los poemas contienen símbolos, representan cosas, objetos y acciones, y muy especialmente, los valores del pueblo que vivió con ellas. Representan los valores primigenios del Cosmos.
> 
> Las runas pueden utilizarse en sanción y meditación, en magia y adivinación. Toda una vida puede llevar el aprender sobre ellas y a utilizarlas, y aun así su aprendizaje nunca termina.
> 
> Los vikingos las tallaron en vasos, escudos de batalla, amuletos y hasta en sus barcos de guerra para recibir protección.”

El primer capitulo básicamente explicaba un resumen de lo que eran las runas y para que se utilizaban. Donde se encontraron, sus años de antigüedad y por lo que decía podrían aparecer runas nuevas. Harry solo podía pensar en lo interesante que sería encontrar algunas runas más antiguas, pero por ahora era mejor dejar de fantaseas y seguir leyendo las cena empezaba en media hora después de cenar repasaría Aritmática y pociones.

> “Capitulo 2: Futhark Antiguo
> 
> Lo primero que hay que saber, es, que el Futhark Antiguo, o germánico, consta de 24 símbolos. Los nombres de las 24 runas se refieren a varias características de las culturas tradicionales: el hombre y sus propiedades, artefactos hechos por el hombre, actividades de la época como la quema y la cosecha. Las runas hablan de animales muy presentes en la vida cotidiana de la época, como el ganado y los caballos, acerca de árboles como el tejo y el abedul; algunas toman sus nombres de fenómenos naturales como la helada, otras representan al sol, al agua. Algunos significados abarcan conceptos como la felicidad y la defensa.
> 
> El Futhark Antiguo se divide en tres Aetir, que son grupos de 8 runas que representan las fuerzas más poderosas de manifestación. Esta división ayuda a recordar el orden de las runas y tiene importancia en usos mágicos. Las runas también se pueden escribir en Merkstave, que es cuando una runa está mal influenciada (o al revés), por lo que su significado puede variar.
> 
> **Primer Aetir: lo femenino, la infancia**.
> 
> El primer Aetir: corresponde a la diosa Freyja; lo femenino, la infancia, cuya runa es Fehu, está asociado a una posición femenina y matriarcal.
> 
> **Segundo Aetir: la Naturaleza, la adolescencia.**
> 
> El segundo Aetir: del dios Heimdall (la naturaleza y la adolescencia) se inicia con la runa Hagalaz cuyo dios es Heimdall por lo tanto es el puente entre los dioses y los hombres, su posición es Neutral y más mundana.
> 
> **Tercer Aetir: lo masculino, la edad adulta.**
> 
> El tercer Aetir: comienza con la runa Teiwaz asociada a Tyr, dios de la guerra, su valor es masculino y patriarcal y corresponde a la edad adulta.
> 
> Así, el Futhark consta de 24 signos a los cuales se agregó posteriormente una "runa en blanco", sin inscripción alguna. Cada signo posee un nombre y representa un contenido simbólico.”

Harry estaba tan concentrado en la lectura del segundo capítulo que no se dio cuenta de la hora por lo que un elfo le fue a avisar que era hora de cenar. Durante la cena, en la cuál solo estaban los Malfoys, Severus, Regulus y Marvolo, hablaron de cómo les fue el día y lo que tenían pensado hacer. Después de cenar Harry se fue a dar una ducha. Antes de ir a la cama cogió un libro sobre Aritmática y se puso a leerlo.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La información de los capítulo de runa la cogí por ordenador por lo que no me pertene. Lo mismo de los personajes pero eso ya es obvio.  
> Siento mucho la tardanza pero entre que se me estropeo el ordenador y los últimos examenes no tuve tiempo para subir nuevos capítulo. La buena noticia es que me regalaron un ordenador nuevo asi que no tengo que preocuparme por que este se me estropee. Cuanquier duda o pregunata no duden en hacerla.  
> Si alguien se le ocurre un nombre para los tres familiares de Harry no duden en decirlo tengo alguno pero aún no me decido.  
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer mi historia.


	16. Preparandose para los OWLS I

Harry se despertó a las 7 de la mañana con la varita vibrando. No se acordaba de irse a dormir. Cuando fue a levanarse vio el libro de Aritméntica en el suelo. Estaba tan cansado que nada mas acostarse se quedo dormido y no había leído prácticamente nada del libro. Recogió el libro y lo puso en la mesilla de noche. Cogio la ropa de hoy y fue a darse una ducha. Cogio los libros que iba a necesitar por la mañana y los puso en la nueva mochila así como plumas y pergaminos. Desicidio coger tambien el libro de Aritmática por si tenía algo de tiempo después de desayunar. Con todo listo se dirigio al comedor a desayunar. En el comedor sólo estaban Marvolo, Severus y Lucius. Los demás estaban aún en la cama.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días, Harry listo para el repaso?

\- Si Severus. Estoy contento y los goblins dijeron que los mas probable es que sepa más de le que pensaba ya que los sellos no me hacían pensara con claridad. Así estoy algo curioso para ver cunaro tengo estudiar de verdad y cuanto sabía pero no pude ejercer dicho conocimiento por culpa de los sellos.

\- Es por eso motivo que los sellos estan prohibidos al no ser por consejo médico. Realentizan el pensamiento y esto puedo ser peligroso en algunos casos.

\- Yo voy ahora a hablar con la junta escolar y ya voy a pedir tu reordenación Harry. Cuando llegue te dire si fue aceptado o si no.

\- Muchas gracias, Lucius.

\- Harry aquie tienes tu poción de nutrientes. Mezclala con el zumo de calabaza para que no se note el sabor.

Los cuatro procedieron a acabar su desayuno. Un poco antes de las ocho Harry y sus dos profesores fueron al estudio donde se impartirían las clases. Por la siguientes cinco horas procesieron a repasar todas las asignaturas impartidas en Hodwarts. Lo que descubrieron fue que el joven pelinegro estaba preparado para  los examenes perfectamente incluso en pociones. Si todo seguia de esa manera podría sacar O en todos. En la última hora Severua llevo a Harry al labaratorío para preparar una de las pociones de nivel OWL. Dependiendo de como fuera esto solo necisitaría dar un repaso rapido de unas dos horas de todas las asignaturas que repasaron hoy. 

\- Voy a pedir que prepares una pocío multijugos hoy.

\- Si, Severus. Pero no se tarde un mes en prepararla.

\- Así es pero dependiendo de lo que bien te valla en esta hora se si estas preparado. Por la respuesta que me has dado se que has estudiado bastante. En los OWL  de Agosto dan una lista de pociones para prepara teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que tengas tienes que elegir un pocíon tienes que tener cuidado al elegir por que una poción incompleta es un cero. Siempre ponen alguna poción que se tarda más del tiempo establecido para hacer el examen para ver si el alumno es capaz de elegir la pocion adecuada. El consejo que te doy es que entre las pociones que esten detro del límite de tiempo elijas una que tardes un poco menos por si te equivocas en algún paso y tienes que volver a empezar. 

\- Lo tendre en cuenta.

\- Ahora quiero que cojas los ingredientes que necesitas, los pongas en orden para hacer la pocíon y prepares los que puedas dejas preparados de antemano. Después mire si todo esta correcto y comenzaras la poción hasta donde te de tiempo.

\- Vale.

Harry cogio los 12 crisopos, y en pequeño papel puso que han de guisarse por 21 días, una onza de antinimio crudo, cuatro sanguijuelas con la misma nota que la anterior pero con 22 días para guisarlas, 16 escrúpulos de Descurainia sophia recogida con luna llena,3 dracmas de Sal Amoniac,2 hojas pulversadas de centunaida,1 poco de cuerno pulverizado de Bicornio, extraída según ciertas condiciones de la luna, al lado de este añadio una nota que indico que se tenía que triturar y secar 6 días,Escofinas de Salitre, Mercurio y Marte, Piel seca desmenuzada de una Serpiente arbórea africana, los trozos de este ingrediente que la poción no adquiera bien se han de secar y triturarlos bien,Gusarajo.  Despues de coger los ingredientes y ponerlos con sus notas de como se preparaban llamó a Severus.

\- Solo queda el pelo de la persona en que se ha de transformar pero como no medijiste a nadie no lo puse.

\- Muy estan todos los ingredientes. Tomo estes son las sanguijuela y los crisopos ya guisados. Ahora empeza a hacer la poción.

Harry empezo añadiendo las escofinas de salitre y espero a que la poción se vuelva de una textura mercurial. Despues procedio a esparcier las sanguijuelas que le dio Severus por todas la poción. Despues añadio el resto de ingredientes y trituro el polvo de bicuerno. Como este tenía que secar 6 días llamo a Severus y le explico por que habia parado y le dijo porque había parado.

\- Muy bien Harry. Ahora podemos parar. Falta un cuarto de hora para la una. A las 2 te espero en el comedor para comer y te dare tu poción de calcio esta tienes que tomarla antes de comer vale. Te recomiendo vallas a darte una ducha y descanses un poco antes de comer. Si quieres repasar te recomiendo que los hagas después de comer.

\- Vale.

Harry recogió todas las cosas y se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha rápida. Después de vestirse fue a hablar con Draco quería que la primera emisión fuera antes de que fuera a sus OWL para que no especularan sobre el porque de esta manera controlarian un poco de lo que se hablaba antes de especularan los medios lo cuál podría deriar en un desastre.

Harry encontro a Draco jugando con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni al snap explosivo. Se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

\- Draco tenemos que hacer lo que te hable el ocho o antes del ocho de esta manera controlariamos lo que se dice.

\- No te preocupes Harry ya esta todo casi listo Theo y Blaise tambien no ayudaran. Ya contrate la imprenta y ya preparamos los artículos que saldran en el periodico. Solo queda tu entrevista en la cuás explicaran quiénes son tus guardianes y donde estas viviendo y por que y esplicarás el motivo de porque repites los examenes. 

\- Podemos enviar cartas con la fecha de primera publicación del periodico y esplicar de que trata nuestro periodico. Tambien dirimos que tenemos un contrato de exclusividad con Harry Potter y cualquier otro artículo publicado por otros periodicos o revistas son meras especulaciones o fraudulentos.

\- Muy buena idea Theo, yo por otro lado me voy a encargar de la publicación en el extranjero será menor claro esta pero asi tambien controlamos la opinión extranjera. Me resultara más fácil ya que se muchos idiomas de estar viviendo con mi madra en muchos lugares.

\- Enton esta listos os daré mi entrevista mañana o pasado dependiendo de como vayan mis estudios.

\- Lo mejor es escribir con alias y no desvelar quienes son los dueños del periodico, es decir nosostros. Tampoco se lo digamos a los adultos.

\- Vale, entonces ya esta todo menos el nombre alguna idea?

\- Que os parece Mercury es un nombre facil de recordar.

\- Si entonces cuanto costara la suscripción para adquirir el periodico?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que El Profeta cuesta unos 25 kunts podemos ponerlo un poco más barato para que se venda nuestro objetivo principal no es el dinero si no impedir que se impriman mentriras sobre nosotros mas en concreto de Harry. Asi uno 20 knuts esta bien.

\- Vale, ahora solo queda quien se va encargar de escribir la carte.

\- Eso lo hare yo, la versión para otros paises la puede hacer Blaise.

Después de dejar todo listo siguieron jugando hasta que un elfo los aviso para ir a comer. En la comida los adolescentes estuvieron hablando de la novedades de quiditch mientras los adultos hablaban sobre el ministerio. Al acabar de comer Lucius pido hablar con Harry y Severus. 

\- Hable con la junta de gobernadores y aceptó tu reordenación. Esta se realizará después de que los primeros años sean ordenados. Esperaras al lado de la entrada a que digan tu nombre por el resto es todo igual. Hubo alguno que dijeron que tendrías que ir el bote pero se decidió que no eta necesario por lo que iras en los carruajes como siempre.

\- Mucha gracias por hacer esto.

\- No hay de que.

Cuando Harry se fue por la puerta Severus le pregunto a Lucius si ya habian nombrado un nuevo profesor de Defensa. A lo que Lucius le dijo que no que lo decidirían en la próxima reunión si Dumbeldore no traía un candidato adecuado. Mientras Harry fue a repasar un poco antes de las clases de la tarde. Aún no habían empezado pero ya estaba deseando que los examenes ya acabaran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. De ahora adelante voy a publicar un capítulo por mes. Como deje en otro de los capitulos tengo una lista de nombres para los familiares de Harry que quedan sin nombrar pero ninguna me convence mucho si alguien tiene un nombre que se le ocurra no dude en decirlo. Los consejos y criticas que me ayudan a mejorar mi forma de escribir o que me de ideas sobre algunas cosas también son bienvenidas.   
> Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	17. Estudiando para los OWLS II

 Cuando dieron las cuatro Harry se dirigio hacia el cuarto de estudio. Al entrar Severus y Marvolo ya lo estaban esperando. Este entro y sentó, seguidamente empezó a sacar los libros de aritmática asi como pergamino y plumas. Mientras esperaba las intrucciones empezó a repasar un poco lo que había leído sobre la asignatura.

\- Bueno Harry vamos a comenzar con tu clase de aritmática. Severus será quién impartira la clase ya que es muy importante a la hora de crear nuevas pociones y explicar el porque de las que ya existen. Yo me voy por ahora dentro de dos horas volveré para darte Runas Antiguas.- Dicho esto Marvolo se fue por la puerta y dejo a Harry y Severus solos en la habitación.

\- Lo primero que quiero es que cojas esta esfera y centras tu magia en esta.

Severus le pasó a Harry una pequeña esfera transparente con una especie de niebla en el interior.

\- Para que sirve la esfera?

\- En esta esfera estan todos los conocimientos necesarios para pasar tus OWLS como si hubieras tomado la asignatura desde tercer año. El motivo de las dos hora es que no esta asegurado que aprendas todo solo con la esfera y tienes que acostumbrar a tu mente al nuevo conocimiento que se va a almacenar en tu cerebro.

\- Pero no seríe como hacer trampa?  Y si existe este método porque no se usa en la escuela?

\- Verás Harry este método era muy utilizado hace siglos en la escuela para aprender la parte teórica para que así la gente tuviera más tiempo para practicar. Lamentablemente varias personas no le gustaban este método y preferían estudiar por ellas mismas. Armaron tanto alboroto  que el ministerio de la época decidio prohibir su utilización en la escuela. Mas tarde incluso llegaron a prohibir su venta y fabricación. Por último las familias comezaron a potrestar cuando el ministerio ordeno la destrucción de todas las esferas ante estas circunstancias decidieron no destruirlas pero avisaron a las familias que si miraban cualquier esfera a la venta estas serían destruídas. Hoy en dia solo las familias descendientes de aquellas familias tienen acceso a estas esferas y las utilizan. Normalmente no se habla fuera del ambito familiar de estas esfera ya que mucha gente diria que estas familias son tramposas y otros estigmas que añadir.

\- Gracias por explicarlo. Pero no pondran pegas para la hora de realizar los OWLS.

\- No te preocupes Harry muchas familias aun lo utilizan además en los OWLS nadie sabra quién lo utiliza o no. Ahora concentrate en la esfera cuando todo el conocimiento sea traspasado te avisaré. Este proceso normalmente dura una media hora.

Harry empezo a concentrarse en la esfera y comenzó a ver muchas formulas pasando por su mente poco a poco y después cada vez más rápido. Mientras Harry pasaba por esto Severus empezo a preparar un pequeño test para ver donde tendría que reapasr mas y donde menos. Pasado media hora procedió a avisar a Harry.

\- Harry ya está. - Este abrió los ojos y le paso la esfera a Severus, mientras este le dio el test- Quiero que respondas estas preguntas despues de esto vere que parte hay que repasar mas y cuales hay que hacerlas de vez en cuando para que no se te olvide.

-Vale.

Harry cogio el pergamino y empezó a leer la primera pregunta.

> **Test de aritmética**
> 
>   1. **Que es la aritmética?**
>   2. **Cuales son los dos pilares base para la aritmética?**
>   3. **Nombrame dos simbologias**
>   4. **Realiza los siguientes calculos.**
> 

> 
> **  
>  **

Harry comenzo a contestar las preguntas la primera y la segunda eran faciles por lo que no tuvo problema en la tercera no estaba muy segura cual poner al final se decidio por el triangulo y el círculo ya que estaban en el simbolo de la familia Peverell una de las cuales era señor. Seguidamente comenzo a hacer todos los calculos esperando que no se equivocara. Mientras hacia todo esto mentalmente se pregunto porque los magos no usaban calculadoras como los muggles todo era mucho más fácil.

Cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para que acabara Severus aviso a Harry que se había acabado el tiempo.

\- Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el test.

\- No creo que lo hice bien en las tres primeras pero no se si me equivocaría en algún cálculo.

\- No te preocupes es normal que te equivoques en algun calculo.

\- Pero una cosa Severus porque no utilizamos calculadoras o algo parecido en esta asignatura?

\- Muy simple los magos creen  que al utilizarlas pueden interferir en la solución. Nadie a provado aún a hacerlo a lo grande pero en algunas cuentas pequeñas si, de alguna manera la calculadora daba un respuesta distinta. No se si porque el que los hizo no sabia utilizarla o en verdad la calculadora interfiere. Esa preguanta sería una buena tesis para la obtención de una maestria pero no a este nivel.

Mientras Severus le esplicaba todo esto a Harry Marvolo entro en el estudio y se sentó esperando a que el primero acabara con la explicación.

\- Que tal te fue con aritmética Harry.

\- Bien Marvolo aunque los calculos como le dije a Severus no estoy muy seguro.

\- No te preocupes mañana nos centraremos en ellos ya que son la parte mas importante de teoria te pueden entran las tres preguntas que te hice o especificarte alguna simbología para que la expliques. De vez en cuando pero rara vez te piden que digas algo sobre algún aritmancer importante pero como lo mas importante son los calculos la teoría no suele valer mucho. Si no os importa yo voy a corregir el test que hizo Harry y hacer algunas pociones para el hospital y la casa que estan escaseando. Pasaroslos bien con las runas.

Mientras Severus se iba Harry saco los libros de runas y guardo los de aritmética. Marvolo recito un conjuro en la esfera para borrar la información en esta y realizó otro para meter los conocimientos de runas.

\- Supongo que Severus ya te explicó todo sobre como funciona la esfera no?

\- Si, Marvolo.

\- Pues tomala y concentra tu magia. Cuando acabes te aviso y empezamos a realizar el test.

Harry comenzó el mismos ritual que la ultima vez de esta empezo a ver distintos signo con su significado y distintas utilizaciones de estes. El proceso se runa duró un poco más y dentro de tres cuartos de hora.

\- El examen de runas no tiene ninguna parte teórica ya que dependiendo de como los traduzcas se confirma si sabes la teoría o no. Esto se explica poque algunas combinaciones no pueden ir juntas porque si lo haces puede llegar a provovar una explosión. Lo bueno que tiene es que al ser en papel no sucede esto solo si las escribes con tu varita que es cuando activas las runas. Así que por favor no juegues con ellas.

Marvolo le dio un texto en runas para que tradujera y otro al contrario. De esta manera Harry comenzo el examen. Durante este test Harry comenzó a tener ganas de tirarse los pelos esto era muy complicado no miraba lo divertido que eran esta asignatura. No comprendía como aquellos Ravenclaw podían pensar que eran muy divertidas. Lo que eran era un gran enigma complicado pero que al completarlo te sentías muy satisfecho contigo mismo un reto. Pero no divertido una cosa acabo teniendo claro quería una carrera que no tocará a o casi no tocará runas. De vez en cuando no esta mal pero siempre con ellas no era para el. A las ocho Marvolo le pidio el examen a Harry y lo guardo.

\- Que te pareció el test Harry?

\- Dificil no quiero un trabajo que se centre en las runas. 

\- Vamos a dejar la runas de lado creo que va a ser lo que mas vamos a repasar hasta que tengas el examen después de este repasa un poco cada seman para que no se tie olvide. Hoy me voy encargar de estudios muggles te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y tu tienes que responder. Va a ser oral asi que no te preocupes.

La última hora Harry la paso respondiendo todos las preguntas de Marvolo. La preguntas sobre muggles le resultaban tan obvias y simples algunas otras tenian algun truco o un poco de trampa pero por el resto era una asignatura facíl. Al acabar la clase se fue a su habitación a leer un poco. Cogio un libro sobre diferentes monstruos divinos segun algunas culturas. Entre eses hubo uno que destaco Byaku era un trigre blanco que representaba el oeste. Su quimera era negra pero le gustaba el nombre y la cogio.

\- Te gusta el nombre de Byaku pequeño?- Este le responcio lamiendole toda la cara- Lo tomare como un si.

Harry se levantó a ver como iban los dos huevos y si estaban bien. En ese momentos se dio cuenta de una coso solo Hedwig podia ir a Hodwarts el no quería  separarse de sus familiares. En eso empezó a entrar en un ataque de pánico si los teniá que dejar iba a estar sólo no quería estar sólo. Harry salió corriendo de la habitación detrás de el iban sus tres familiares. Harry se fue hacía los jardines y se adentro en el laberinto de los setos. No quería dejar sus familiares si los dejaba iba estar solo. No quería volver a estar solo no le gustaba esa sensación. Mientras mas pensaba eso más se deprimia Harry. Sin darse cuenta Hedwig se fue a buscar ayuda para su joven mago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste este capitulo. Estoy pensando en subir otro fanfic ya que tengo muchas ideas para fanfics. Decidi dejar unas series de las cuales tengo un fanfic y la que mas guste es el que subiré. Puede ser Harry Potter, Finder Series, Death Note, Log Horizon, Bleach o D.Gray Man. Dependiendo de cual prefirais subiré uno.  
> Gracias por leer este fanfic.


	18. Calma

Mientras Harry caía mas y mas en pánico sus familiares se fueron a buscar a alguien para ayudarlo. Los tres encontraron a Severus y Regulus en un salón a tomar el té. Los dos felinos agarraron por la parte de abajo de las batas y empezaron a tira por ellas. Al ver a los familiares de Harry actuar de esta manera comprendieron que este estaba en problemas por lo que se levantaron rápido y los siguieron por el jardín. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Harry se arrodillaron y empezaron a intentar calmarlo.

\- Respira, Harry. Tranquilo no te preocupes sea lo que sea los solucionaremos juntos.

Harry comenzó a seguir la indicaciones y de ahí a un cuarto de hora y un calado tranquilizante cortesía de Severus se relajo.

\- Gracias, por venir hasta aquí. Siento mucho las molestias que te estoy causando.

\- No causas ninguna molestia es nuestro deber como tutores y por que nos importas calmarte. Ahora te importa decirnos porque estabas así.

\- No se Regulus es una tontería. Yo ya lo sabía pero con tanto sucediendo tan deprisa lo encerré dentro de mi.

-Que es lo que ya sabías?

\- Que yo siempre estaré solo. Cuando valla a Hodwarts Nox y Byaku se tendrán quedar junto con mis otros dos familiares. No tendré a nadie para mi allí.

\- Eso no es verdad. Me tienes a mi que soy un profesor y Regulus visitará tanto como pueda. Y Draco y el resto de amigos de Slytherin que hiciste estarán contigo.

\- Ya pero yo soy una obligación para ti porque eres mi tutor y Draco y los otros es porque les doy pena.

\- De verdad crees eso Harry?

\- No, pero es la única explicación para que alguien quiera estar con un monstruo como yo tenga a alguien que se preocupe por el.

\- Eso no es verdad tu no eres un monstruo y los muggles que te dijeron eso son los monstruos. Así relajate y no te preocupes. Y tus familiares pueden ir contigo los animales de la carta son mascotas no familiares. Un mago no puede estar muy alejado de sus familiares ya que esto lo deprime tanto a él como a los animales.

\- Entonce ellos vendrían conmigo. No intentaran prohibirlos?

\- No es ilegal prohibir que un mago y su familiar o familiares se separan. Los únicos que pueden hacer eso son el Wizengamot y eso es cuando un mago es sentenciado a Azkaban.

\- Gracias por ayudar a calmarme.

\- No te preocupes y la próxima vez ven a nosotros. Tus pequeños amigos estaban preocupados.

Severus se levantó de la hierba y ayudo a Harry y Regulus a levantarse. Harry se acerco a Hedwig, Nox y Byaku y les dio las gracias mientras los acariciaba y le hablaba con cariño. Estaba feliz por tener unas mascotas tan buenas y cariñosas como ellos. Aunque eran un poco protectoras pero no le importaba. Ahora sabía que no estaba solo y pasara lo que pasara tendría muchas personas a su lado.

Los tres se dirigieron con calma a la sala de te en medio de los jardines para relajarse y que Harry se tranquilizará un poco más. Llamaron a un elfo domestico para que les sirviera dos chocolates calientes y un café. De ahí un poco el elfo apareció con unos pocos aperitivos.

\- No comas muchos Harry que dentro de poco es la cena y tienes que comer para obtener los nutrientes y tomar la poción. Lo mismo va por ti Regulus, estoy viendo como miras las galleta de avena.

\- No seas tan serio Sev nadie a perdido el apetito por unas cuantas galletas de avena.

\- Cuantas veces te pido que no acortes mi nombre de esa manera tan horrible.

\- Muchas pero sigo haciendo-lo.

\- Me pregunto porque me case contigo la verdad.

\- Sabes que me amas y no me cambiarías por nadie más.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña discusión tan tierna que tenían los dos. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue la mirada victoriosa de las dos personas que estaban discutiendo. Ambos habían conseguido que Harry se relajara. Sabían que iba a ver algunos altibajos como ese hasta que Harry comprendiera que estaba a salvo. Prácticamente la vida del chico había dado un giro de 180 grados. Mucha gente en la que el confiaba le había traicionado y lo que le contaron sobre sus padres era una mentira. Tenía que ir acostumbrándose poco a poco y ellos lo ayudarían.

\- Maestros la cena está servida.

\- Gracias Tibet- le agradeció Regulus al elfo que les avisó

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando llegaron solo faltaba Marvolo por lo que lo esperaron. Este llego cinco minutos mas tarde y se disculpo por la tardanza. Todos comenzaron a cenar comentando lo que hicieron durante el día. Al acabar de comer Draco y Harry fueron a la sala de descanso que había al lado del cuarto de Harry.

\- Harry mientras estabas estudiando por la tarde ya tenemos la carta lista. Solo queda tu entrevista.

\- Si creo que serán mejor dos entrevistas uno explicando porque ya no vivo con mis familiares y con quien lo estoy haciendo ahora así como una copia de mi análisis de San Mungo. No pondré las pociones porque alguien puede intentar hacer algo en contra de mi. Si las conoce puede mandar algo que convine mal con las pociones y me haga daño. Este será la primera entrevista la otra será el porque repito los OWLS y porque me re ordeno. Creo que si la publicamos un día o dos antes de los OWLS no podrán intentar especular tanto o intentar impedir que los tomé.

\- Es una buena idea la verdad. Aquí tienes una copia de la carta la mandaremos mañana por la tarde y llegará a la gente al día siguiente por la mañana ya que la empresa que va enviar los búhos con la carta y lo hoja de prescripción tiene que organizarse. A parte de enviar las copias solicitadas a las persona que se suscriban vamos a enviar algunos búhos con periódicos para los que nos se suscribieron pero el periódico serás más caro para ellos. Les costara uno 25 knuts en la parte de atrás de esta versión del periódico incluirá una hoja para preinscribirse si les interesa.

Harry cogió la carta y empezó a leerla la verdad estaba bien escrita y llamaba la atención de esta manera la gente se interesaría por este periódico. Cuando acabo de leerla se la guardo y comenzó una partida de ajedrez con Draco. No era tan bueno pero había mejorado ahora duraba una media hora más y conforme mas jugaba mas entendía la dinámica del juego y mejoraba. Aún no había conseguido ganar un juego pero esperaba que con el paso del tiempo lo logrará. Después de una hora jugando el partido acabo con la victoria de Draco. Ambos recogieron el ajedrez y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos dormir.

Al acabar de ducharse Harry se decidió por coger su libreta de dibujo y hacer algunos bocetos para relajarse. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que quería ser. Había varias profesiones que le interesaban entre ellas la de pintor le gustaba mucho pintar y no se sentiría como un trabajo. La otra era sanador o veterinario no estaba seguro de cual le gustaba más pero las dos eran interesantes, la última era maestro o algo por el estilo. Tenía tiempo para decidir por lo que no estaba tan apurado. Al acabar el boceto cerró la libreta y se acostó cogió la poción y la tomó. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capitulo. En el capitulo anterior puse una lista para posibles fanfics espero que elijan alguno. La verdad es que tengo demasiasdas ideas y me gustaría publicarlas todas pero creo que es mejor hacerlo con calma de ahi a que os deje elegir la serie. No dudeis en dejar comentarión y consejos. Gracias por leer Fría Venganza.


	19. Estudiando OWLS III

La varita de Harry se empezó a calentar a las 7. Este se despertó y se dirigió a la ducha para prepararse para el desayuno. Al salir un elfo domestico le estaba esperando con una nota que le decía el horario de hoy.

  


  * _8:00-10:00 Runas Antiguas (Marvolo)_

  * _10:00-11:30 Aritmática (Marvolo)_

  * _11:30-13:00 Repaso de las asignaturas tomadas en Hodwarts y Estudios Muggles (Severus)_

  * _16:00-17:30 Teoría Oclumancía (Severus)_

  * _17:30-19:00 Teoría Artes Oscuras (Marvolo)_

  * _19:00-20:30 Teoría Alquimia (Severus y Marvolo)_

  * _20:30-21:00 Vuelo (Lucius)_




_El horario cambiará cada día. La media hora de vuelo es para explicarte como será el examen ya que no necesitarás mas. A partir de ahora para las clases que solo necesitas repasar para tener los conocimientos frescos solo pondremos repaso y será siempre a las misma hora._

  


Harry cogió su mochila nueva y metió los libros y material necesario para la mañana. La verdad estaba agradecido con la mochila con encantos de peso pluma y múltiples compartimentos era muy cómoda. Dio una última mirada en el espejo para ver si estaba bien y bajo al desayuno. Como siempre Marvolo fue el último en llegar. El desayuno fue tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad importante. Todo cambiaría mañana que sería cuando el mundo se enterará del nuevo periódico. Mañana también vendrían a desayunar los Lestrange y otros aliados de Marvolo para darle noticias por lo que podría analizar muchas caras. Ahora tenía que centrarse en sus estudios. Por el horario como sospechaba Runas le costaba mucho por lo que iban a practicar más en Aritmática parecía que le había salido mejor. Acabó de desayunar y se dirigió al aula de estudios. Se sentó y espero a que Marvolo entrará por la puerta.

\- Buenos días Harry parece que de lo que dimos por ahora Runas es lo que más te cuesta y como es la primera asignatura de la cuál tienes examen vamos a tener dos horas por el momentos todos los días, si mejoras lo disminuiremos media hora. Con aritmática lo único que necesitas en un poco más de practicá por lo que creo que en uno o dos días más llegara con solo repasar.

\- Entendido.

\- Este es tu examen de Runas durante esta media quiero que copies tus errores y la forma correcta de ponerlos para que así te acuerdes. Después te voy a dar una explicación más concisa de las runas en la parte que me di cuenta que no te queso muy claro que son las combinaciones prohibidas. La ultima media hora te daré un ejercicio con distintas combinaciones de Runas y me tienes que decir si son prohibidas o no. Este ejercicio rara vez se pone en los OWLS pero ya calló tres veces y hace mucho que no cae por lo que igual te cae.

Harry cogió su examen y se puso a escribir lo que Marvolo le pidió pero antes vio que tenia un Aceptable alto casi un excede la expectativas, esperaba llegar a EE alto en los OWLS si se esforzaba. Por la noche tendría que repasar un poco más las Runas. Cuando Harry acabo avisó a Marvolo este cogió el examen de Harry y lo guardó.

\- Ahora voy a comenzar con las combinaciones prohibidas como indicas su nombre lo indica está prohibido realizarlas. El motivo de esto es que estas combinaciones pueden ocasionar desde pequeños incendios hasta desastres naturales. La Atlántida fue una ciudad que existió cuando los muggles y la magia aún se mezclaban toda la ciudad desapareció por culpa de una de estas combinaciones. Ahora voy a citar telas por orden de importancia y el daño que pueden ocasionar te pido que por favor tomes nota.

Así siguió la clase por una hora Marvolo explicando y Harry preguntando cuando no le quedaba algo claro y anotando todo lo que el primero decía. Al acabar la explicación Marvolo le dio a Harry un cuarto de hora para repasar los apuntes que había tomado y le dio el pequeño test a realizar. Cuando Harry lo acabo se lo paso a Marvolo y concluyo la clase de Runas. Este guardo el test en un cajón y procedió a coger el examen de aritmática.

\- Este examen te salio mejor parece que los cálculos son lo tuyo esta clase de una hora y media es para hacerte un examen de mayor nivel pero antes quiero que veas el examen de ayer.

Harry lo vio y se dio cuenta que solo tenia unos pequeño errores en el últimos cálculo el cual era el más difícil aún así su nota era un O si repasaba esperaba tener un +, esto se añadía a la nota si el examen era perfecto y contestabas a algunas de las preguntas extras para subir nota.

Básicamente las notas eran T, D, P era reprobatorio a partir de las aprobadas se añadía un + si tu nota era mas de la que te dieron pero no calificas para el siguiente nivel o dos ++ si por los pelos calificas para el siguiente nivel, es decir; A, A+, A++, E, E+, E++, O, O+, O++. A parte de eso si en tu grado aparece una M es que tienes el récord de máxima nota otorgada en dicho examen desde su existencia era muy difícil conseguir. De las personas que Harry conocía solo Severus y Marvolo lo tienen, el primero en pociones y el segundo en runa y teoría de las artes oscuras.

Después de copiar los pequeños errores de calculo en una hoja Marvolo le paso el nuevo examen a Harry. Este examen era un poco más difícil que el anterior pero aún así Harry logro contestar la mayoría de las preguntas. La única que queso sin contestar era la última que tenía unos cálculos que no era capaz de hacer. Después de repasar el examen se lo paso a Marvolo. Este le echo un vistazo y sonrío.

\- Lo hiciste bien Harry este examen es una parte de sexto año el único ejercicio que no se podía calcular sin formulas explicadas en el sexto año es el último. Los otros se pueden utilizar las formulas de años anteriores pero son más lentas y te enseñaran la manera mas rápida de llegar a ellas. Quería ver si eras capaz de llegar a una nota más alta y viendo este examen solo por encima espero que no saques meneo de una O en tus OWLS.

\- Si señor.

\- Ahora me tengo que ir pero Severus te dará un repaso de las otras asignaturas y a partir de mañana esta será incluida en el tiempo de repaso por lo que tendrás mas tiempo para otra asignatura con la que tengas mas problemas.

Marvolo se fue por la puerta mientras Harry recogía todo lo de aritmática y se preparaba para la clase de Severus como era el repaso de varias asignaturas no sabía por cuál iba a empezar por lo que tenía que esperar a que Severus llegará. Al poco llegó Regulus por la puerta.

\- Lo siento mucho Harry a Severus le surgió un encargo de pociones urgente de último momento y no puede darte la clase por la mañana a la tarde ya va a estar. Pero no te preocupes yo te daré la clase. Vamos a hacer un pequeño juego te parece.

\- Vale…

\- Conoces ese juego muggle llamado trivial?

\- Si hay un tablero y cada jugador tira los dados dependiendo donde caiga con su ficha tiene que responder una pregunta sobre un tema.

\- Este va a ser lo mismo pero la versión mágica. Cada color representa un tema de lo que tengas que repasar y yo te hago una pregunta por cada pregunta consigues un punto. El objetivo es conseguir diez puntos en cada tema.

\- Entendido

La siguiente hora y media Regulus y Harry se la pasaron jugando. A Harry está manera de estudiar le pareció divertida no parecía que estaba estudiando o repasando en absoluto lo que le hacía estar más relajado. Cuando acabaron Harry recogió todo y se fue a su habitación a dejar la mochila. Como faltaba un poco para la hora de comer decidió leer un poco de Runas era el tema en el que estaba más verde de los que había estudiado. Era interesante pero le daba un dolor de cabeza si pasaba mucho tiempo con eso y de solo pensar que algunas combinaciones podían causar tanto caos le daba miedo. Cuando fue la hora de comer fue al comedor a reunirse con los demás. Severus no comió con los demás porque estaba acabando el lote de pociones urgente por lo que había avisado que comería en su laboratorio. La comida fue bastante entretenida sobre todo cuando contó lo que le había sucedido a Blaise mientras estaban dando un paseo por el jardín. Por lo vistos uno de los pavos albinos de la mansión se sintió bastante cómodo con él por lo que lo siguió sin parar. Incluso entro en la mansión cuando esté se disponía a utilizar el floo para irse a su casa.

Después de la comida Harry se fue a su cuarto para coger sus cosas para las clases de la tarde. Como faltaba media hora decidió ir para la sala de estudios y ahí repasaría un poco sobre la teoría de la Oclumancía. Severus le había dicho que durante sus clases en quinto año el director le dijera que no le explicará la teoría por eso le fue más difícil poder llevarlo a la práctica. Pero ahora si le explicaría la teoría iban a utilizar el mismo método que con las runas y aritmática. Cuando acabará tendría que responder un cuestionario. Cuando dieron las cuatro Severus entro por la puerta.

\- Siento mucho no poder darte la clase por la mañana Harry. Aunque Regulus me dijo que lo pasasteis muy bien. Puedo saber el método de estudio que utilizo mi esposo?

\- Fue un juego de trivial con preguntas sobre los temas que tenía que repasar era bastante entretenido la verdad.

\- Los métodos de Regulus siempre resultan así. Bueno aquí tienes la esfera ya sabes como utilizarla por lo que supongo que no necesitas mas indicaciones.

\- No señor.

Harry cogió la bola y se concentró en esta. En su mente fueron pasando todas la teorías sobre Oclumancía. Tanto como el origen del nombre, para que sirve quienes son los oclumens más conocidos… Comparado con lo que aprendió con la bola en runas y aritmática era menos pero aún era algo. Lo contrario a Oclumancía era Legilimancia la cuál era prácticamente ilegal realizarla exceptuando algún permiso del ministerio. Lo cuál no impedía que alguien la utilizará. Después de media hora todo acabo.

\- Alguna duda Harry?

\- Si algunas. La primera para saber su aprendí Oclumancía necesito que alguien realice Legilimancia pero no se puede realizar sin permiso. Como puedo realizar la parte práctica sin eso?

\- Si apruebas durante el tiempo que tardes en dominarlo el ministerio asigna un permiso especial para realizar Legilimancia en ti por las personas que tu autorices y después por el examinador que dirá si apruebas o no.

\- Entiendo. La segunda y última pregunta es sobre como voy a saber cuál es mi paisaje relajante o seguro?

\- Como lo dice en la teoría es diferente para cada persona. Por ejemplo el mio es un almacén de pociones, conocí a alguien que era su casa, otra persona era un castillo. Lo descubrirás con la meditación. Ahora te voy a dar el examen y veremos que ta la teoría. Ya te preocuparas por la practica cuando acabes los OWLS.

\- Vale.

Harry cogió el examen y empezó a responder.

  1. De donde proviene la palabra Oclumancía?

  2. Para que sirve?

  3. Que puede lograr un mago experto en esta arte?

  4. Cita algunos magos conocidos por ser poderosos en esta magia?

  5. Describe varias maneras de proteger tu mente.

    1. Proveniente del latín «occlude», que se traduce "ocultar", y «mens», que significa "mente".

    2. Para esconder sus recuerdos incluso al mago legilimens más poderoso.

    3. Puede llegar a modificar sus recuerdos para mayor protección de sus memorias.

    4. Albus Dumbeldore, Gellert Grindelwald (mago oscuro), Lord Voldemort (mago oscuro)




La ultima pregunta era la mas larga y dependiendo se cuantas formas eras capaz de describir tenías mas nota. El mínimo era dos pero si eras capaz se escribir más podías subir la nota. Harry logro describir cuatro. Las tres que le cito Severus y un bosque. Al acabar el examen se lo paso a Severus cuando el reloj dio las cinco y media. Le pasó el papel a Severus y esperó la llegada de Marvolo. Hoy empezaría la teoría de las artes oscuras y estaba interesado en lo este le explicaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardar tanto pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. El proximo será sobre la continuación de las clase y la reacción de la gente al día siguiente sobre en nuevo periodico.   
> Espero que os guste este capitulo.


	20. Estudiar y la carta

Marvolo entró poco después por la puerta y preparó la esfera para pasarse-la a Harry. Cuando acabo se la pasó y esperó a que pasará el tiempo para así poder hacerle el examen a Harry. El método de estudio estaba funcionando bastante bien y estaba asombrado con lo inteligente que era Harry. Si no fuera por los sellos de sus poderes habría aprobado desde un principio con excelentes notas. Al cabo de un tiempo Harry terminó con la esfera y se la pasó al señor oscuro. El estaba bastante intrigado en que clase de examen le iba a realizar ya que era conocido por batir el récord tanto en los OWLS como en los NEWTS y eso aparte de ser un señor oscuro. Cogió el examen y comenzó a leer lo. A Harry le sorprendió lo fácil que le resultaba esta asignatura le resultaba tan sencillo como cuando estudia Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras. Después de acabar el examen se lo pasó a Marvolo.

\- Una cosa lo que me mostraste sobre las Artes Oscuras es según la norma del Ministerio de Magia no?

\- Así es y es lo que tienes que saber por le momento si quieres saber más lo haremos después de los OWLS.

\- Pero porque el Ministerio está tan en contra de esta rama? Si bien todo lo que estudie esta bien prohibirlo como las tres imperdonables las artes oscuras no pueden ser solo eso no?

\- Y no lo son pero el Ministerio teme lo que no puede controlar. Como miro que te interesa mucho este tema cuando acaben los OWLS entraremos en más profundidad. Así que no insistas- Dijo este cuando Harry hizo ademan de preguntar más- Ahora vamos con el siguiente tema.

Esperaron a que llegará Severus y comenzaron la clase.

\- El motivo por el que estamos los dos es porque mientras Marvolo entiende mucho este tema, esta muy relacionado con pociones por lo que los dos vamos a darte esta clase. La teoría sobre la alquimia abarca mucho mas que la de la anterior clase por lo que va a tomar algunas clases mas para que lo sepa todo. Por ahora solo concentrate en la esfera cuando acabe puedes hacer las preguntas que quieres el examen se realizara en la tercera clase.

\- Entiendo.

En conclusión el examen de Alquimia era el más difícil de todos por lo largo que iban a ser las clases aun utilizando la esfera como ayuda.

\- Como te dijimos la alquimia esta relacionado con pociones pero también con transfiguración seguramente has oído que con la alquimia se puede conseguir oro. Pero hay que pagar un mismo precio equivalente. Es decir que para conseguir algo tienes que dar otra cosa con el mismo valor a cambio. Las mejores armas de la historia como la espada de Griffindor fue creada por un alquimista. Hoy en día se perdió el nombre de este alquimista. Como puedes ver es la mezcla de varias ramas mágicas por lo que hoy solo vas a concentrarte en la esfera. Mañana te haremos el examen.

Harry asintió y se concentro en la esfera. Cada información nueva daba idea de lo complicado que era la alquimia no por algo lo decían arte perdida y la más complicada solo un 1% de población mágica aprobaba el examen teórico y de ese por cierto solo la mitad intentaba la practica y aún menos la pasaba. Por el momento Harry se conformaba con aprobar igual sacar un aceptable o así pero no miraba muchas esperanzas. Pero se iba a esforzar para hacer lo mejor que podía. Cuando acabo la hora y media se dirigió a su cuarto a coger la escoba e ir al campo de quiditch para practicar para el examen con Lucius.

Sin ninguna sorpresa Harry estaba mas que preparado para el examen de vuelo. Lucius incluso le dijo que era una O ++ fijo, ya que volaba como un profesional. Si no fuera por que tenía que acabar los estudios muchos equipos estarían suplicando para que jugará para ellos. Al acabar la practica se fue a su cuarto y cogió el articulo sobre su entrevista que se iba a publicar pasado mañana. Estaba deseoso por la cara que ponían mañana con la carta y lo que pensaban sobre este nuevo periódico.

Harry se levantó muy entusiasmado por la mañana estaba esperando la reacción de los demás ante el periódico. Cuando hablo con los otros chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que al a ver pocos periódicos en Gran Bretaña, osea dos, los más probable es que tuviera una gran aceptación. Lo primero que vio Harry fue su horario para hoy. Solo quedaban tres días teniendo en cuenta hoy para los exámenes OWLS .

_El horario de hoy:_

  * _8:00-9:30 Runas antiguas_ _(Marvolo)_

  * _9:30-10:00 Teoría Oclumancía (Severus)_

  * _10:00-11:00 Teoría Artes Oscuras (Marvolo)_

  * _11:00-13:00 Repaso (Regulus)_

  * _16:00-18:00 Teoría Alquimia (Marvolo y Severus)_

  * _18:00-19:00 Artes (Narcisa)_

  * _19:00-21:00 Magia Terrestre (Severus)_




_Las asignaturas del horario de mañana pasaran a repaso mañana, las dos últimas de la tarde dependiendo de como te vallan solo serán ver el examen o mas tiempo. Por lo que vemos eres bastante inteligente y tienes buena memoria. Estás avanzando mas rápido de lo que_ _pensábamos._

Harry empezó a repetir la rutina de la mañana y bajo a desayunar hoy iban a empezar un nuevo periódico que iba a darse a conocer y mañana llegara la primera edición a los magos del mundo. Ya tenían unas 300 copias impresas y dependiendo de los número de suscriptores aumentarían el número de copias impresas. A las siete salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor.

El desayuno fue un asunto tranquilo la mayoría de las personas aún estaban algo dormidas y necesitaban su café de la mañana. Hoy era un día con gran parte del círculo interno de Marvolo ya que estaban organizando algunas cosas. A eso había que incluir que todos habían traído a sus familias. Hoy iban a ver que tan impactante era el nuevo periódico gracias a esta gran reunión de gente. Al acabar el desayuno llegó una gran afluencia de lechuzas con una carta. Harry y sus amigos cogieron uno y fingieron leer mientras miraban la cara de todos.

> _A todos los magos de Inglaterra:_
> 
> _Nos complace presentarles un nuevo periódico que será publicado el día de mañana. En esta carta le explicamos de que trata nuestro periódico y si le interesa en la parte de atrás puede encontrar una hoja de inscripción. Nuestro periódico se llama Mercury y aspiramos a ser el periódico mas vendido de Inglaterra y del mundo. El precio por ejemplar es de 25 knuts por ejemplar. En el encontrarás la novedades del mundo de la política mágica tanto local como extranjera aparte de cualquier noticia muggles que nos puede llegar a afectar. Por otro lado también tendremos la novedad social de los personajes importantes de nuestra sociedad. Entre ellos Harry Potter el que acepto concedernos una entrevista para nuestro primer número. A mayores firmo una clausula conforme cualquier entrevista que de será publicada en exclusiva en nuestro periódico. Por lo tanto cualquier noticia que se afirme verdadera sobre el señor Potter en otras publicaciones serán consideradas meros chismes sin fundamento o como mentiras. Otra de las secciones sera relacionada con la educación desde nuevos hechizos y maldiciones hasta mejoras de pociones y nuevas. También una sección para los deportes mágicos y otra para la nuevas publicaciones de libros. Por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos una sección de entretenimiento con crucigramas, sopa de letras, etc. También contamos con publicaciones en otros idiomas y al extranjero._
> 
> _Nos encantaría que nos apoyara en nuestros objetivos y comprasen nuestro periódico._
> 
> _Un cordial saludo:_
> 
> _ Los editores del Mercury _
> 
>  

El murmullo de todo el mundo, las caras de asombro y el rascado de plumas indicaba que todo el mundo estaba interesado en este periódico, esto iba a ser un éxito. Era hora de ir para clases. Así que Harry se levantó.

\- A donde cree que va señor Potter?

\- A clases Severus- dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza de manera inocente.

\- Que sabe usted de esto?- pregunto mientras le enseñaba la carta

\- Gringotts me contacto diciendo que un nuevo periódico quería hacerme alguna entrevistas. Por lo visto si quieren entrevistar a alguien le piden a Gringotts que se comunique con la persona deseada para elaborar un contrata. Firmado el contrato envían preguntas y tu las responden. Después ellos hacen el artículo y te mandan una copia, tu la miras y corriges cualquier cosa que no quieras. Les vuelves a enviar el artículo y listo. Por lo visto quieren mantenerse en anonimato para que no sean perseguidos.

\- Ya veo. Puedes irte Harry.

Severus parecía preocupado por si eran buenas personas o algo pero cuando dijo que lo contactaron por Gringotts se relajo. Ahora si es hora de comenzar con las clases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho la tardanza. Como siempre cualquier error no duden en decirlo y lo corregiré. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
